Give Me One More Chance
by vivihyora
Summary: Bagaimana akhir kisah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setelah kehidupan mereka terulang kembali? Dan bagaimana nasib mereka? Apa yang akan Tiffany lakukan pada hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? CHAP 7 UP! FINAL CHAPTER! Please continue to read it and leave a review! KYUMIN/SIMIN/SIBUM GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Give Me One More Chance..**

**Author : vivimulia 'vihyora'**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And the other cast..**

**Genre : Genderswitch/romance/angst/AU**

**Annyeooong! Author hadir lagi di sini . FF ini udah aku posting di myfanfictionpage*dot*wordpress*dot*com. Happy reading chingu^^**

*Sungmin POV*

Namaku Lee Sungmin. Kalian bisa memanggil namaku Sungmin. Aku adalah anak yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta, maka dari itu aku kini hidup sebatang kara. Aku dibesarkan oleh nenekku yang lima tahun lalu juga meninggalkanku karena menderita penyakit jantung. Aku saat ini tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana peninggalan nenekku. Untuk menghidupi diriku, aku harus bekerja. Saat ini aku bekerja di salah satu cafe sebagai penyanyi. Yah..hidupku sangat pas-pasan. Jangankan untuk melanjutkan kuliah, makan sehari-hari pun kadang susah untukku. Tapi meskipun aku hidup serba kekurangan, aku tidak mau mencari uang dengan cara yang tidak halal. Dengan pekerjaanku sebagai penyanyi, aku sering mendapat perlakuan tidak senonoh dari para customer nakal. Untungnya aku masih berpegang teguh dengan pendirian dan menghindari yang seperti itu demi perasaan kekasihku. Oh iya aku belum bilang, aku memiliki seorang namjachingu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah seorang manager di salah satu perusahaan. Dulu dia sempat mengajakku pindah kerja dari cafe itu, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau mendapat bantuan dari orang lain—meskipun ia kekasihku—. Aku ingin kerja dengan jerih payahku sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasihku. Aku bersamanya sudah hampir 4 tahun. Aku sangat amat mencintainya. Wajahnya, hidungnya, mata obsidiannya, rambut ikalnya, bibir tipisnya..ah semuanya sangat aku suka!

Tapi..belakangan ini dia jarang menghubungiku. Aku selalu kepikiran. Aku khawatir. Aku rajin mengiriminya pesan untuk mengingatkannya makan dan istirahat, tapi tak pernah ia balas. Apa ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Padahal tiga hari kedepan itu perayaan anniversary kami yang keempat. Aku sudah menabung untuk membelikannya sebuah jas yang dia inginkan. Aku tinggal membelinya dan memberikan kado itu padanya. Aku selalu ingin sekali-kali memberinya hadiah, karena selama ini hanya ia yang sering memberikanku sesuatu. Aku merasa aku juga harus membalasnya. Yah begitulah cinta, harus take and give..

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi orang-orang biasanya memanggilku Kyu atau Kyuhyun. Aku adalah seorang manager di perusahaan. Aku memiliki yeojachingu yang sangat cantik yang aku temui empat tahun lalu saat ada perayaan kantor di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Aku ingat waktu itu...

**FLASHBACK**

Hari ini kantor kami sedang mengalami kenaikan keuntungan pesat karena memenangkan tender besar dari salah satu proyek pembangunan. Dan untuk merayakannya, kami semua diajak ke salah satu cafe—tapi sepertinya lebih cocok disebut club—di kota. Yah mumpung gratis minum wine, siapa yang akan nolak?

"Karena ini perayaan kantor, kalian bisa minum-minum sepuasnya!" kata kepala bagian perusahaan pada seluruh pegawai di tempat itu. Kami pun mulai meneguk sebotol minuman, mengobrol, bersenang-senang, dan menyanyi. Tak terasa botol yang di genggamanku itu sudah botol kelima untukku. Kepalaku sudah mulai pusing. Sepertinya semua berputar-putar. Yah..aku mabuk.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berhenti minum dan menikmati alunan musik di cafe itu. Seorang yeoja cantik nampak duduk di sebuah kursi di atas panggung sembari memangku sebuah gitar. Ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu mellow. Ah..cantik sekali yeoja itu. Rambutnya yang panjang, matanya yang sendu, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang..ehm seksi, dan kulit putih susunya itu sangat menarik perhatianku. Suaranya juga sangat manis seperti orangnya.

Tak lama lagunya berhenti dan yeoja itu menuruni panggung.. Ah aku harus tahu namanya! Tanpa aku perintahkan, kakiku sudah melangkah gontai menuju yeoja itu. Badanku sempoyongan—karena pengaruh alkohol—tapi berusaha aku tahan agar tak jatuh. Biarpun aku mabuk, tapi aku masih sadar kok.

"Heee..eeii.." aku memanggil yeoja yang terlihat sudah hampir masuk ke sebuah ruangan karyawan dengan suara orang mabuk yang sangat khas. Yeoja yang aku panggilpun berbalik. Dari wajahnya ia sepertinya takut dengan kedatanganku.

"Nu..nugu? Mau apa kau, hah?" jawabnya sedikit lantang sambil mundur perlahan. Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan?

"Aku cuma mau.." aku pun mendekati yeoja itu. Jarak kami sudah sangat dekat dan...

'**hueeeek..**' yah aku muntah di badan yeoja itu. Karena aku sudah sangat lemah akhirnya badanku pun tumbang jatuh tepat di badan mungil yeoja itu. Sangat memalukan.

"YA! APA-APAAN KAU?" bentaknya yang sempat aku dengar sampai saatnya aku sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi.

**FLASHBACK END**

Hm..sejak kejadian itu aku jadi sering mampir ke cafenya, melihatnya tampil dan mengikutinya terus. Awalnya ia menolak dan sangat marah dengan semua tingkahku, tapi lama-lama..yah..kami sekarang sudah berpacaran kan?

Dua hari lagi tepat empat tahun kami berpacaran. Hm...meskipun aku mencintainya, aku sedikit kesal padanya yang masih terus-terusan bertahan kerja di tempatnya itu. Aku pernah menawarinya kerja di perusahan tempatku bekerja tapi ia menolak. Padahal sama saja kan? Malah lebih aman disini daripada di tempatnya bekerja itu. Aku tak habis pikir.. Apa dia senang diganggu dengan namja-namja di cafe itu?

Oh iya, sudah hampir seminggu aku tak bertemu dengannya. Belakangan aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dan menemani rekan kerja pak direktur yang berkunjung ke Korea sejak 5 hari yang lalu. Ia kepala perusahaan dari Amerika yang bekerja sama dengan perusahan kami. Dia seorang yeoja, namanya Tiffany. Dari wajahnya aku pikir umurnya masih seusia denganku. Meskipun lama di Amerika, ia sangat fasih berbahasa Korea karena menurut perkataannya, ayahnya itu merupakan warga negara Korea yang hijrah ke Amerika.

Aku ditugaskan oleh pak direktur untuk selalu mengikutinya dan mengantarnya kemanapun ia mau. Ehm..yah menurutku tugas ini sangat berat, karena...dia selalu terlihat menggodaku. Tiap bertemu denganku ia langsung saja merangkul atau memelukku. Aku risih tapi tak berani mengelak karena takut menyinggungnya dan menghancurkan karirku di perusahaan.

Ini saja aku dipanggil olehnya untuk menemaninya di ruangan kerjanya. Entah apa tujuannya ia menyuruhku kesini. Aku kini duduk di sofa yang ada dalam ruangannya itu. Aku sedikit risih dengan suasana disini yang sangat menakutkan. Ruangan ini pencahayaannya remang-remang. Jendelanya di tutup oleh sang pemilik ruangan. Hawa-hawanya sangat tidak enak..

"Kyu..ini.." ia tiba-tiba menyodorkanku segelas minuman. Dari aromanya seperti wine buatan Prancis. Pasti sangat mahal. Ia mendekatkan gelasnya dengan gelasku untuk bersulang. Setelah menegaknya habis, ia kemudian duduk di sampingku. Jarak kami sangat dekat. Aku berusaha menjauh tapi ia kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya. Saat ini ia mengenakan pakaian yang sangat ketat sehingga menampakkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya. Mungkin kalau aku namja yang ganjen, pasti kami sudah..ah..ANDWAE! Aku berusaha menampikkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otakku.

Oh ya, kenapa tiba-tiba badanku panas gini ya? Padahal ini ruangan ber-AC, tapi kok rasanya tubuhku ini memanas ya. Aneh sekali.

"Kyu..kau namja terganteng yang pernah aku temui.." ucapnya ngawur kali ini sambil mengusap-usap lembut pipiku. Omo..omo..

"Egh..,josonghamnida..tangan Anda itu.." ucapku gugup mengingatkannya. Tapi sepertinya peringatanku itu diabaikannya. Ia kemudian lebih liar menciumi tengkuk ku. Ah shit! Aku tidak boleh begini.

Dengan segera kujauhkan tubuhku dari gencarannya. Tapi...sepertinya gagal. Ia berhasil menarikku kembali ke sofa dan membuatku berada di bawahnya kendalinya. Dia kembali menciumi leherku. Ah..aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh.

"Tiffany-ssi..egh..jebal, andwae. Andwae..eegh.." aku menahan setiap rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Tiffany pada setiap inchi lekukan leherku. Ia kemudian berhenti sejenak dengan kegiatannya tadi dan membuka kancing kemejanya yang ketat itu. Omo..aku ini namja normal yang tergoda melihat hal itu. Ia kemudian menanggalkan kemejanya beserta roknya. Ah..sepertinya keteguhanku runtuh. Aku tak bisa menolak lagi. Dengan mudah ia menanggalkan pakaianku hingga tak bersisa. Aku pun ikut bantu membuka pakaian yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Kini kami sudah sama-sama tak mengenakan apapun.

-SKIP BED SCENE-

"Kyu..kau hebaat.." pujinya mengakhiri pemainan tadi. Omo..entah kenapa setelah semua ini berakhir perasaan bersalahku baru muncul? Kenapa aku melakukan hal ini dengan yeoja lain? Bagaimana perasaan Sungmin kekasihku kalau ia tahu?

Ah tuhan, aku pabo! Mianhe Sungmin..Jeongmal..

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Masih sore, belum waktunya kerja. Aku memeriksa ponselku. Masih tak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya pesan dari seseorang yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Yah..mungkin dia sibuk. Aku harus mengerti itu. Oh iya sisa dua hari lagi perayaan hubungan kami yang keempat tahun. Aku kan mau membelikan jas untuk Kyuhyun. Berapa ya harga jas itu? Daripada hanya tinggal termenung di rumah menantikan pesan yang tak kunjung datang, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pergi ke butik tempat jas itu dijual. Aku pun mengambil sweater yang tergantung di dekat tempat tidurku.

'**praaaang..**' Omo..fotoku dengan Kyuhyun jatuh. Bingkainya rusak. Ah..aku pabo! Kenapa bisa aku menyenggolnya? Dengan segera ku bersihkan pecahan kaca yang berhamburan di lantai. Dan..

"Auch!" tanganku terkena pecahan kaca itu. Darah pun mengalir pada jari manisku. Apakah ada pertanda dengan semua ini? Ah..aku tidak boleh berfikir yang bukan-bukan! Semua ini hanya kebetulan.

Tanpa memusingkannya lagi, setelah membersihkan pecahan kaca di lantai dan membalut luka di jariku, aku akhirnya keluar dari rumah menuju butik itu. Aku berjalan kaki menuju halte dan naik kedalam sebuah bus yang akan mengantarku ke Myeondong.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit perjalanan akhirnya aku sudah sampai. Kini aku berada di depan butik yang aku maksud. Sebulan yang lalu aku ingat betul saat kami berdua melewati tempat ini. Kyuhyun berhenti dan mengamati terus jas yang di pajang di sebuah manekin. Karena aku pikir ia menyukainya, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menabung demi membelikannya jas itu. Aku sampai rela menambah part time mengantar susu setiap pagi hari demi mendapatkan uang lebih.

Akhirnya aku masuk kedalam butik itu. Saat aku memasukinya, seorang yeoja yang merupakan pelayan butik itu menghampiriku dan tersenyum ramah.

"Annyeonghaseyo..hwan yeong, miseu.. eotteohge mueoseul dowa deulikkayo?" sapa pelayan itu padaku.

"Hm..aku hanya ingin bertanya, tak apa?"

"Ah..tak apa, miseu.." ucapnya lagi kali ini tak kalah ramah.

"Hm..harga jas itu berapa ya?" tanyaku to the point sambil menunjuk jas yang terpajang di manekin depan toko.

"Oh..harganya 500000 won, miseu."

'**deg**' harga jas itu lebih mahal dari uang gajiku sebulan. Uang yang aku kumpulkan dari hasil kerja kerasku hanya sampai 200000 won. Itupun sudah sangat maksimal karena aku sudah menghemat biaya makanku hampir setengah dari yang seharusnya.

"Oh..nanti saya datang lagi ya." Ucapku basa-basi sembari berjalan menuju keluar butik itu

"Ah iya, miseu.. Datang kembali." Itulah sapaan terakhir pelayan butik yang aku dengar sebelum aku menutup pintu butik itu.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus mendapatkan uang lagi untuk membeli jas itu buat kekasihku Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi..bagaimana caranya? Apa aku harus...

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut yang panjang terurai berjalan gotai memasuki sebuah cafe yang setiap hari ia datangi. Ia terlihat sangat lesu. Wajahnya lusuh. Di pikirannya hanya ada pertanyaan 'bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang 300000 won?'

"Hei, Min." Panggil seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah..Henry.." ternyata orang yang memanggil yeoja cantik bernama Sungmin itu adalah Henry Lau. Ia adalah rekan kerja Sungmin. Henry sebenarnya mencintai yeoja di hadapannya itu sejak awal ia bertemu—siapa sih yag akan tahan dengan pesona kecantikan Sungmin?—. Ia sampai rela bekerja di tempat itu hanya demi bertemu dengannya, padahal kalau soal uang ia bahkan bisa membeli cafe itu dengan uangnya sendiri kalau ia mau. Tapi demi cinta, ia tidak melakukan hal demikian. Ia berjuang mati-matian demi mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin walaupun ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau kalau Sungmin telah memiliki kekasih, namun ia benar-benar sudah buta akan hal itu dan selalu berfikir bahwa masih ada kesempatan baginya sebelum diucapkannya janji di depan pendeta.

"Kenapa murung, Min? Ada apa?" tanya namja berkulit putih itu pada yeoja yang kini sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi.

"Aku butuh uang Henry, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus mencari uang kemana lagi.." ucap yeoja itu dengan wajah yang sangat memprihatinkan. Henry sampai iba melihatnya.

"Uang? Untuk apa, Min?" tanya Henry penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi hubunganku sama Kyuhyun sudah empat tahun, aku berniat memberikannya hadiah yang ia inginkan. Tapi barang itu sangat mahal. Uangku hanya cukup setengahnya..hiks.." Sungmin mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Henry. Hati Henry sebenarnya sakit mendengar pernyataan Sungmin tadi, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia sudah tahu hal itu dari awal kan? Meskipun sakit hati, Henry ingin sekali rasanya membantu yeoja yang sedang menangis di hadapannya itu.

"Min..tidak usah menangis, ne? Kau mau aku bantu?" ucap Henry menenangkan Sungmin sembari mengelap air mata yang mengalir di pipi yeoja manis itu.

"Kau mau membantuku? Bagaimana bisa Henry.. Uang yang aku butuhkan itu besar. Uang yang aku butuhkan hampir sama dengan gaji kita disini." Yah..Sungmin memang tidak mengetahui latar belakang ekonomi Henry yang sebenarnya. Henry sendirilah yang menutupi itu semua. Ia tahu betul Sungmin paling tidak suka di cap sebagai peminta-minta. Ia juga tidak suka melihat orang yang berfoya-foya dengan harta milik keluarga, karena ia tidak seperti itu, ia ingin berusaha dengan keringatnya sendiri untuk menghidupi dirinya. Itu pula alasan Henry merahasiakan kekayaannya pada Sungmin. Ia menginginkan perhatian Sungmin.

"Anniyo..aku juga tidak punya uang. Tapi..aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada kenalanku. Dia bisa memberikan pinjaman uang untuk orang lain tanpa bunga." Tentu saja ucapan Henry kali ini bohong. Mana ada pemberi utang memberikan uangnya tanpa bunga?

"Jinjja? Kau tak berbohongkan? Aku mau Henry!" dengan bodohnya Sungmin mempercayai ucapan Henry itu yang sudah pasti hanya kebohongan.

"Ne..besok aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Ne? Makanya jangan nangis gitu doong. Kau jauh lebih cantik kalau sedang tersenyum, Min." Ucap Henry menenangkan Sungmin. Sungmin akhirnya berhenti menangis dan tersenyum manis pada Henry.

"Gomawo, Henry. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi padamu. Gomawooooo.." ucap Sungmin yang langsung memeluk pinggang namja di depannya itu. Henry tak bisa berkata-kata saat tubuhnya itu direngkuh oleh Sungmin. Ia benar-benar sangat menyukainya.

"Eh, Min. Aku ganti baju dulu ya. Annyeong." Ucap Henry sembari berjalan menjauhi Sungmin. Wajahnya masih memerah, ia malu dan senang dipeluk oleh Sungmin. Kakinya pun berhenti melangkah di tempat yang cukup sepi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekelilingnya, ia pun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Yeobseo.."

".."

"Anniyo, aku bukan mencari appa."

".."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Park-ssi."

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Besok adalah hari peringatan keempat tahun hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Tak terasa sama sekali hari demi hari cepat bergulir. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Henry untuk bertemu dengan kerabatnya yang bisa meminjamkan aku uang. Henry memang sangat baik. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padanya yang telah membantuku.

Sudah pukul 9 pagi, aku janji bertemu dengannya sedari tadi. Tapi berhubung ada cucian yang belum selesai, aku baru berangkat sekarang.

"Henry!" Yang kupanggil menoleh kearahku. Dia pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, Min." Sapanya dengan menyematkan senyuman khas miliknya itu di bibirnya.

"Mianhe. Aku terlambat." Kataku seketika itu juga.

"Gwaenchana..eh kenalin, ini dia temanku namanya Park Ji Won." Ucapnya memperkenalkan namja yang tak kusadari keberadaannya sedari tadi.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Je ireumeun Park Ji Wonieyo.." ia memperkenalkan dirinya sembari menunduk hormat.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Sungmineyo." Aku juga memperkenalkan diri depan namja bernama Ji Won itu.

"Sungmin-ssi, mannaseo bangawoyo.." ucapnya kali ini ramah.

"Jeodo bangawoyo. Kamsahaeyo.." balasku kali ini. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia seumur denganku. Wajahnya juga tampan, tapi tentu saja lebih tampan kekasihku, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Sungmin-ssi. Tuan—"

"Ah..bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja bicara pada pokok permasalahan?" potong Henry langsung sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seperti kelilipan. Kenapa ya?

"Ah..ne, jadi..Sungmin-ssi mau pinjam 300000 won, ne?" ucap namja bernama Ji Won itu langsung setelah mendengar perintah Henry.

"Ne..apakah ada jaminannya?" tanyaku mengenai persyaratan peminjaman.

"Anniyo..kami memberikan pinjaman tanpa bunga karena ini adalah jasa sosial." Ucapnya meyakinkan. Ah..aku benar-benar bersyukur!

"Terus kapan jatuh tempo pembayarannya?" Yah itu juga penting, kan sama aja kalau tanpa bunga tapi jatuh tempo pembayarannya cepet.

"Hm..tak usah khawatir. Bisa sampai tahun depan kok." Ucapnya mengejutkanku.

"Jeongmal? Aaaah..kamsahamnida.." Ucapku pada mereka berdua. Kalau bukan karena kedua namja di hadapanku ini, aku pasti masih kebingungan nyari uang.

"Kalau begitu..tanda tangan disini, Sungmin-ssi." Ucap namja itu sembari menyodorkan selembar surat penjanjian pinjaman

*Sungmin POV*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seorang namja dengan seorang yeoja tengah berjalan berdua di sepanjang Myeongdong. Sang namja setia menemani sang yeoja pergi kemana saja.

"Kyuu..itu bagus ya!" ucap sang yeoja sembari terus menggenggam tangan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Hm..ne, Tiffany-ssi." Jawab sang namja malas.

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku formal begitu!" protes sang yeoja bernama Tiffany saat mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya demikian.

"Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan lebih malas lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah jas berwarna biru yang terpajang di sebuah manekin butik mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

'Sebulan yang lalu, aku besama Sungmin juga berjalan kesini. Aku sangat tertarik dengan jas ini, tapi karena mahal aku pun tidak jadi membelinya. Hm..ternyata masih belum terjual ya.' Batin Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong di depan sebuah butik memandang ke arah sebuah jas di manekin.

"Kyu?" panggil Tiffany mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Ah..ne. Kajja" jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar kembali.

Tiffany sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedari tadi memandang jas yang di pajang di butik itu. Kyuhyun seperti menginginkannya. Ia pun memikirkan sesuatu..

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan uangnya! Ah..aku harus membelinya sebelum berangkat kerja. Tak bisa tertunda lagi. Besok itu hari perayaan kami. Jadi aku harus bergegas! Besok pun aku sudah menyiapkan surprise terindah untuk kekasihku itu. Semua harus berhasil..

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku penuh percaya diri ke arah butik itu. Ah..semoga aja belum terjual deh. Aku sudah tiba di depan butik itu, dengan segera aku melangkah kan kakiku masuk.

'**brakkk..**' tas yang aku bawa terjatuh saat melihat pemandangan di depan mataku.

"K..k..kyu?" panggilku terbata-bata. Aku masih belum percaya. Omo..aku mematung memandanginya. Apakah ini mimpi? Pasti mimpi, atau mungkin khayalanku saja. Aku pun memejamkan mataku berharap apa yang aku lihat itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya.

"Su..sungmin?" panggil namja yang aku lihat tadi bersama seorang yeoja tengah bermesraan. Kenapa ia tahu namaku? Jadi...dia benar Kyu? Dia itu Kyuhyunku? Air mataku pun langsung mengalir menyaksikan kenyataan ini. Aku pun berlari keluar dari butik itu dan menghindar sejauh-jauhnya. Aku tak tahan lagi..aku tak tahaan...

*Sungmin POV*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Aku tidak mau..ini mahal, Tiffany!" ucap seorang namja menolak penawaran yeoja seksi bernama Tiffany.

"Aku yang bayar kok, Kyu! Ini ayo coba dulu yaa chagi." Karena dipaksa, namja bernama Kyuhyun itupun mau tidak mau mengikuti perintah yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"Waaah...kau ganteng chagi..mmmuah." tiba-tiba saja Tiffany menyosor mencium bibir namja yang masih kaget itu belum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

'**braakk..**' tiba-tiba terdengar suara barang yang terjatuh. Tiffany pun melepaskan bibirnya itu.

"K..k..kyu?" panggil seseorang mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Ia tau suara itu. Ia pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Su..sungmin?" jawab namja yang dipanggil tadi sedikit kaget melihat seorang yeoja berdiri terpatung di depan pintu masuk butik dan meneteskan air matanya. Yeoja bernama Sungmin tadi kemudian berlari keluar dari butik itu. Saat Kyuhyun berniat untuk mengejarnya, tangan Tiffany kalah cepat mencegahnya.

"Kalau kau meninggalkanku sekarang, jangan harap besok kau masih bisa bekerja di perusahaanmu saat ini." Ancam yeoja itu yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun galau. Ia terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi ia ingin mengejar kekasih yang sangat ia cintai untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, tapi di lain sisi ia juga tak mau kehilangan karir yang dibangunnya selama 5 tahun itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

'_Dalkomhan ne geu mal nal jugineun ne geu mal, gamanhi kkaemulmyeon sseudisseun geu mal geumanhae  
Miweohaji mothae saranghajido mothae gyeolguk domangjyeobeorindan geu mal jebal geuman geumanhae'_

Seorang yeoja cantik sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu di sebuah cafe. Suara indahnya yang mengalun lembut itu membuat siapa saja yang menyaksikannya terpana.

_'..samkil su eobseotdeon mal geutorok tteugeopgo dokhaetdeon ne geu mal  
Geu janinhan ibsul nameun nae miryeomajeo chagapge jareugo gani  
On gaseum eoreobuteun nae gyeoten sarajineun geot deul ppuniya..'_

Yeoja itu melantunkan syair itu penuh penghayatan. Ia benar-benar mendalaminya. Air matanya menetes perlahan. Ia terus bernyanyi sembari menatap ke arah pintu masuk cafe. Ia berharap seseorang yang ia harapkan muncul darisana dan menemuinya.

_'..Dorago nega itdeon jariro  
Nega nal moreudeon deo yetnalro  
Dasineun ireon sarang hajimalja  
Samkil su eobseotdeon mal geutorok tteugeopgo dokhaetdeon ne geu mal  
Geu janinhan ibsul nameun nae miryeomajeo chagapge jareugo gani  
On gaseum eoreobuteun nae gyeoten sarajineun geot deul ppuniya  
Charari uri cheoeumbuteo  
Amu geotdo anieotdamyeon..'_

Riuh tepuk tangan dari para penonton menggema di cafe itu. Semua orang terpukau dengan suara yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin tadi. Mereka hanya tau yeoja itu sangat menghayati lagunya, tapi mereka tidak tahu latar belakang dari pemilihan lagu itu.

Sungmin pun berjalan gontai menuju ke ruang pegawai. Ia merasa tidak enak badan. Setelah meminta izin pada bosnya, ia pun diizinkan untuk pulang. Kini ia pulang sendiri. Henry sebenarnya berniat mengantarnya tadi, namun karena bos mereka melarang, akhirnya Sungmin pun pulang sendirian.

Di jalan kecil yang cukup sepi Sungmin berjalan tanpa memperhatikan apapun. Ia masih sedih dan masih lemas. Ia masih tertekan.

"Hei manis..mau kemana?" ucap seseorang mengagetkan Sungmin. Di belakang Sungmin ternyata ada dua orang namja yang satunya berbadan besar dan yang lainnya berbadan kurus tengah memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. Sungmin tahu mereka pasti ingin berniat jahat padanya.

"Kalian siapa hah! Pergi!" bentak Sungmin sembari berjalan mundur menghindari kontak dengan mereka.

"Eh, Kangin, dia membentak kita hahaha kasihan...yeoja manis seperti ini kok jalan sendirian sih? Temenin kita makanya." Ucap namja yang berbadan kurus itu sembari berniat menyentuh pipi yeoja yang sedang ketakutan itu.

"Hahaha..mau kita apakan ya dia?" ucap namja yang berbadan besar kali ini tak kalah menakutkan.

"Eh, itu polisi disana!" ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang kedua namja itu.

"DIMANA?" jawab mereka berdua serempak yang langsung saja menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang di tunjuk yeoja itu. Mereka benar-benar bodoh.

Tak menyiasiakan kesempatan, akhirnya Sungmin berlari ke arah berlawanan mencoba kabur dari kejaran kedua namja menyeramkan tadi.

Sadar di tipu, kedua namja tadi tak tinggal diam dan mengejar yeoja yang ketakutan setengah mati itu.

Sungmin berlari sekuat tenaganya hingga sampai ke jalan raya. Ia tak melihat situasi dan terus berlari karena merasa dirinya terancam.

'**tiiiin..**' bunyi klakson terdengar dari sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju sangat kencang.

"AAAAAA..." teriak yeoja tadi saat melihat mobil yang melaju kencang tadi mengarah padanya.

'**bruuuaaaaak...**'

"Ah, Kangin, yeoja itu tertabrak."

"Kalau gitu ayo kita pergi, Hyukkie. Sebelum kita ikut disalahkan." Kedua namja tadi pun berlari meninggalkan tubuh yeoja yang berlumuran darah itu di jalanan.

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**Gimana chingu? Ayo tinggalin review ya. Dont be silent readers! Kalo pengen yang versi asli tanpa skip-skipan bisa langsung ke myfanfictionpage*dot*wordpress*dot*com. Gomawo^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Give Me One More Chance**

**Author : vivimulia 'vihyora'**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And the other cast..**

**Genre : Genderswitch/romance/angst/AU**

**Annyeong.. di chap kali ini author sengaja bikin cerita yang rada-rada nyesek hehe mian kalo misalnya nemu typo. Enjoy it!**

'_**tiiiin..**__' bunyi klakson terdengar dari sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju sangat kencang mengagetkan seorang yeoja yang tengah berlari ketakutan di sebuah jalan._

"_AAAAAA..."_

'_**bruuuaaaaak...**__' mobil tadi berhasil menabra tubuh mungil yeoja itu. Tubuh yeoja itu kini tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan dengan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir._

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

"Aaah lelahnya..." Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur, melempar ponselku ke sembarang arah dan langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sangat amat kelelahan.

Jelas saja kelelahan. Seharian ini aku tak henti-hentinya mengikuti keinginan Tiffany. Itu pun karena sedikit terpaksa sih. Kalau bukan karena semua ancaman-ancamannya itu, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengekor kemanapun ia pergi. Mulai dari makan, nyari tas, sepatu, perhiasan, gadget baru, hingga baju di butik-butik mahal. Yah.. dia juga membelikanku berbagai barang, tapi apakah barang itu akan memberikanku kepuasan? Sepertinya tidak..

Barang-barang yang ia belikan untukku kugeletakkan di lantai. Sepatu, iPad, dan jas yang ia belikan tadi belum aku sentuh sedikitpun.

'**Deg..**' Jas? Omo.. Aku ingat telah melupakan sesuatu. Yah.. itu Sungmin. Aku melupakan yeojachinguku sendiri gara-gara Tiffany. Shit! Segera ku cari ponsel yang tadi aku lempar ke sembarang tempat. Aku harus segera menghubunginya. Harus.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit mencari ponselku, akhirnya aku menemukannya dan segera mencari nomor milik yeojachingu yang paling aku cinta itu.

"**Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Silahkan meninggalkan pe—**" mendengar itu, langsung saja ku akhiri panggilan tadi. Dari ocehan operator itu aku sudah tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah apa dia sengaja menonaktifkannya? Apa dia begitu marah padaku?

Yah, soal marah itu sudah pasti. Siapa sih yang tidak sakit hati saat melihat kekasihnya sedang berduaan dengan yeoja/namja lain dan kekasihnya itu sepanjang hari hilang tanpa memberikan alasan? Yah itulah aku. Aku Cho Kyuhyun yang bodoh.

Aku harus menebus kesalahanku hari ini. Besok kan hari perayaan 4 tahun kami. Yah mudah-mudahan aku benar-benar bisa mengambil hatinya lagi. Sumpah, aku benar-benar mencintai yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa senyumannya, keceriaannya, semangatnya, dan perhatiannya padaku. Mengingat itu semua aku jadi ingin menangis.

Ku lihat foto kami berdua yang terpajang di meja. Di foto itu kami berdua tersenyum bahagia. Apakah nanti Sungmin akan tersenyum begitu lagi padaku? Yah.. itu yang kuharapkan. Dengan sedikit gontai, aku mendekati foto itu dan meraihnya, tapi karena tidak hati-hati foto itu jatuh. Pecahan kacanya berserakan dan ada yang berhasil merobek kulit kakiku. Yah.. untung hanya sedikit. Aku pun bergegas mencari P3K dan membersihkan lukaku.

Aku benar-benar kurang hati-hati. Ku lihat lagi frame sudah hancur berserakan di lantai itu. Sepertinya hal buruk benar-benar akan terjadi. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah hubungan kami akan berakhir. Tapi, aku masih berharap.. Semoga aku masih punya kesempatan meminta maaf padanya. Yah.. semoga.

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Henry POV*

Hari ini aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan cepat. Aku ingin buru-buru menjenguk Sungmin. Yah tadi dia pulang lebih awal karena sakit, dan aku tak diizinkan mengantarnya pulang. Err rasanya ingin kupecat saja bos cafe ini yang seenak jidat melarang-larangku—ga nyadar diri—. Aku cepat-cepat menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motorku dan segera melesat menuju rumah Sungmin. Oh ya, sebelum ke rumah Sungmin, aku harus membelikannya makanan dulu. Dia kan sering lupa makan! Akhirnya aku membelok arah menuju restoran yang masih buka jam segini.

Tak sengaja aku melihat kerumunan orang di dekat situ. Kenapa ya? Kok malam-malam gini orang-orang masih aja rame gitu? Apalagi mereka berkerumun di tengah jalan. Apa.. ada yang kecelakaan? Dengan sedikit penasaran aku memarkirkan motorku di pinggir jalan dan ikut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Darah. Itu yang pertama kali aku lihat. Benar, orang itu pasti korban kecelakaan. Saat aku tanya ke orang-orang disitu katanya sih korban tabrak lari. Aku pun berusaha makin mendekat dan menerobos kerumunan orang itu untuk melihat lebih jelas korbannya. Saat aku sudah berhasil menerobos..

'**Jleb.**' Dadaku serasa menciut saat melihat tubuh tergolek tak berdaya itu. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Mataku terbelalak. Kutampar pelan wajahku agar aku tersadar dari mimpi itu. Tapi.. ini nyata. Tubuh tergolek lemah tak berdaya yang aku lihat itu adalah tubuh yeoja yang aku cintai. Lee Sungmin.

"Sungmiiiiiin.. sadarlah Sungmin! Sadarlaaah.. Jebal.. " yah ini persis seperti drama-drama di televisi. Aku berteriak memanggil orang yang pasti tak akan menjawabku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menggendong badannya yang berlumuran darah itu. Aku panik. Aku berlari kesana kemari mencari pertolongan. Semua orang heran melihatku gelisah seperti itu, namun akhirnya mereka membantuku membawa tubuh Sungmin itu ke rumah sakit—seseorang yang baik meminjamkan mobilnya untuk membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit—.

Aku duduk di dalam mobil yang di kendarai orang baik yang bersedia menolongku. Saat itu aku merasakan tangan Sungmin masih bergerak. Ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Ah.. Sungmin! Kau masih sadar? Bertahanlah Sungmin. Kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, ne? Jebal.. bertahanlah.." ucapku histeris saat itu juga sembari menggenggam erat tanganku.

"He.. hen... henry.. ka..kau.. sang.. sangat baik. Hiduplah deng..an ba..ik. A..ku.. sangat ber..terima..kasih padamu. Kalau aku tidak ada, jual saja ru..mahku un.. aaah.." ucap Sungmin dengan suaranya yang lemah terpotong karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada lukanya.

"Ya! Bertahan lah Sungmin!"

"Ehm.. ju..al rumahku.. un..untuk bia..ya utang uang yang ak..aku pin..jam, ne?" ia kembali memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar. Andwae!

"Ya! Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu! Kau akan hidup Sungmin. Jebal.. bertahanlah, sedikit lagi.. Jangan buang energimu, ne? Aku tahu kau kuat, Sungmin.. Jebal.. bertahanlah.." ucapku penuh kekhawatiran saat kulihat ia semakin tak berdaya. Dengan dipaksakan, ia tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang indah yang selalu dimilikinya, tapi.. senyuman itu sangat menyayat hatiku karena ia berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Air mataku mengalir deras. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melihatnya menderita seperti ini. Aku..

"He..nry.. go..ma..woyo." tangan Sungmin yang lemah dan berlumuran darah bergerak menyentuh pipiku dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Sungmin.. saranghaeyo.. jebal.. kau harus kuaaat.." aku terus-terusan memberinya support agar bisa bertahan. Yah, mobil akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan cepat aku menggendongnya masuk mencari pertolongan. Ku mohon Sungmin.. bertahanlah untukku..

*Henry POV*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah seorang namja yang tengah tertidur pulas di bangunkan dengan bunyi telepon. Dengan sedikit malas akhirnya namja itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraih ponselnya.

"yeobseo.." dengan suara yang masih lemah ia menjawab panggilan itu

"..."

"Hm.. wae Tiffany?" ternyata panggilan dari Tiffany, yeoja yang selama ini mengganggu hidup namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"..."

"Ah.. aku ada sedikit urusan dengan keluargaku, mianhe." Kyuhyun langsung mematikan panggilan itu. Dari apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan kita pasti sudah tahu, yeoja itu menyuruh-nyuruhnya lagi. Kyuhyun hari ini sudah memiliki rencana untuk membuat suprise buat kekasih hatinya Lee Sungmin, makanya ia berbohong pada Tiffany bahwa ia punya urusan dengan keluarga dan langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya agar tak ada gangguan.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas mandi. Setelah selesai, ia memakai pakaian yang rapih dan bersiap-siap.

Tak berapa lama ia bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari menuju basement apartementnya dimana ia memarkirkan mobil Hyundai hitam miliknya. Ia tidak ingin kehabisan waktu. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Oke, restonya sudah siap, Kue juga sudah aku ready di restonya, bunga sudah ada di tangan, dan cincin untuk melamarnya juga aku sudah beli sebelum pergi ke sini. Yah.. aku memang berniat ingin melamarnya. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya lagi. Aku tak ingin menyesal lagi.

Sekarang mobil ini sebentar lagi akan sampai membawaku menuju rumah yeojachinguku, Sungmin. Semoga ia senang dengan kejutanku ini.. Setelah sampai, kuparkirkan mobilku sedikit jauh dari depan rumahnya. Dan berjalan sembari menenteng bunga yang udah aku siapkan sedaritadi. Aku sedikit mengintip ke pekarangan rumahnya. Sepi... Biasanya tiap hari Minggu pagi, ia pasti sibuk mengurusi pekarangan rumahnya dan bunga-bunga yang ia tanam disana. Tapi.. kenapa sepi begini ya? Apa dia sedang berhalangan? sakit? Atau.. dia lagi pergi?

Aku pun memberanikan diri memasuki halaman rumahnya dan sedikit mengintip ke dalam rumah. Sepertinya tak ada orang. Mataku mencari-cari siapa tahu ada seseorang yang bisa aku tanyai mengenai keberadaan yeoja cantikku itu. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku melihat seorang ahjumma tetangga Sungmin. Ah.. tanya dia saja. Siapa tahu ia tahu keberadaan kekasihku dimana.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." sapaku ramah pada ahjumma yang tengah sibuk mencabut rumput pekarangannya.

"Ah.. annyeonghaseyo.." responnya ramah saat kaget melihat kedatanganku.

"Permisi, apakah Anda melihat pemilik rumah yang di sebelah?" tanyaku sopan sembari menunjuk rumah Sungmin.

"Ah.. Anda keluarganya ya? Hm, begini. Tadi ada seorang namja pagi-pagi mendatangi rumahku. Ia bilang apabila ada yang mencari yeoja yang tinggal di sebelah, saya diminta untuk memberitahu mengenai kondisi yeoja itu." Respon ahjumma tadi dengan wajah yang serius. Ada apa ini?

"Aa..ada apa dengan Sungmin?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah.. dia ada di rumah sakit. Kemarin ia jadi korban tabrak lari."

"MWO? Terus keadaannya bagaimana?" Mataku melotot, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, badanku rasanya kaku mendengar hal itu.

"Saya juga kurang tahu.. Sebaiknya Anda cepat kesana sebelum makin parah."

"Ah arraseo. Kamsahamnida" setelah memberi salam aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke tempatku tadi memarkirkan mobil, tapi..

"Ya! Ini rumah keluargamu, eoh?" seorang yeoja menghalangi langkahku. Kenapa sih selalu dia yang mengganggu hidupku?

"YA TIFFANY! MINGGIR! AKU BURU-BURU!" bentakku padanya yang masih saja menghalangi langkahku.

"HEH! DARI SUDUT MANAPUN AKU INI LEBIH DARI YEOJA KAMPUNGANMU ITU! AKU PUNYA SEGALANYA YANG DIA TIDAK PUNYA! KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH DIA, EOH?" ucap Tiffany kali ini nyolot. Aku benar-benar tak bisa terima ucapannya barusan. Ia menghina Sungmin sama saja menghinaku.

"YA! DIA MEMANG TAK PUNYA HARTA DAN KEMEWAHAN YANG KAU PUNYA! TAPI DIA PUNYA HATI YANG BAIK DAN AKU YANG SEPERTINYA TAK PERNAH KAU MILIKI!" bentakku yang sukses membuatnya melotot geram ke arahku. Aku meninggalkannya dan terus melangkah menuju mobilku.

"YA! KALAU KAU BERANI, KAU AKAN DIPECAT!" teriaknya padaku. Aku mendengarnya sangat jelas tapi ku abaikan. Masalah Sungmin jauh lebih penting ketimbang meladeni tuan putri tak bermoral itu.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! KAU DENGAR, EOH?" sambungnya kali ini memastikan bahwa aku mengerti ancamannya barusan. Aku pun membalikkan badanku berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak tuli. Aku dengar semuanya. Terserah kau mau memecatku. Aku tak peduli. Kau itu sama halnya dengan sampah." Ucapku yang pastinya sukses membuatnya terdiam. Kali ini dia bisa mengancamku apa lagi? Dengan segera ku hidupkan mesin mobilku dan melesat menuju rumah sakit secepatya. Aku tak peduli apapun lagi, aku sudah benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin.

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Henry POV*

Aku masih berada di rumah sakit menemani Sungmin yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia mengalami koma. Dokter mengatakan ada retakan parah di tengkoraknya. Semoga saja ia cepat pulih. Semalam aku menjaganya dan tak tertidur sedikitpun. Karena sedikit lelah, aku menyandarkan kepalaku tepat di samping lengannya. Dan tiba-tiba.. tangannya bergerak! Dia sadar!

"Ah Sungmin! Dok.. dok.." aku terus memanggil dokter untuk memberitahu bahwa Sungmin telah siuman. Tapi aku tanganku terasa di genggam. Sungmin menggenggamku erat. Ia menggeleng sedikit seperti mengisyaratkanku untuk tidak memanggil dokter dulu.

"Sungmin, gwaenchana? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Sungmin mengangguk dan mulutnya berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"He..henry.. To..long ak..aahh.. aaku.." ucapnya dengan menahan rasa sakit yang pasti ia rasakan.

"Ne, aku akan membantumu. Apa itu, Minnie-aah?"

*Henry POV*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seorang namja bermata sipit tengah berjalan gontai sembari berusaha menahan air matanya yang terus saja mengalir deras di pipinya yang chubby. Ia memegangi dadanya kuat. Rasa sakit di dadanya itu seakan tak mampu ia tahan lagi. Jiwanya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di koridor rumah sakit dan mengambil sepucuk surat dari dalam kantung celananya. Ia membaca isi surat yang sebenarnya bukan di peruntukkan untuknya itu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Isak tangisnya meramaikan suasana rumah sakit yang sepi saat itu. Tubuhnya lemas. Nafasnya tersengal. Tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_He..henry.. To..long ak..aahh.. aaku.." ucap seorang yeoja yang dalam sedang masa kritis memaksakan suaranya._

"_Ne, aku akan membantumu. Apa itu, Minnie-aah?" yeoja bernama Sungmin itu mengambil sepucuk surat yang berada di bawah bantalnya dan menyerahkanya pada namja yang berada di hadapannya itu._

"_He..nry.. jebal.. berika..an esshh.. su..surat ini.. untuk Kyu..hyun. To..long ban..aaargh.. bantu aku.. untuk terakhir kali.." ucap yeoja itu dengan susah payah. Ia sangat tersiksa dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di kepalanya dan seluruh badannya. Ia merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya._

"_Ya Sungmin! Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu! Kau bisa terus meminta tolong ! Sungmin!" ucap namja itu saat dilihatnya yeoja itu tersenyum padanya dengan mata yang hampir terpejam._

"_Go..goma..wo.." setelah kata itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin, kedua matanya itu pun akhirnya terpejam sepenuhnya._

"_SUNGMIIIN! SADAR LAAAH! DOKTEEEERRR!" teriak namja itu ketakutan. Ia takut kehilangan yeoja itu untuk selama-lamanya. Meskipun ia tak akan bisa memiliki hati yeoja itu, paling tidak ia ingin selalu melihat senyumannya. Ia tak mampu hidup tanpa senyuman yeoja itu.._

_Dokter dan suster-susterpun segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menyuruh namja sipit tadi untuk menunggu diluar. Namja itu menunggu, menunggu dan terus menunggu.. hingga.._

"_Josonghamnida.. kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi." Ucap dokter pada namja bernama Henry itu. Henry kemudian berlari masuk kedalam ruangan Sungmin tadi. Ia melihat suster menutup seluruh tubuh yeoja itu dengan kain._

_Airmatanya langsung membanjiri pipinya. Dadanya sesak. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Kalaupun itu mimpi, Henry ingin segera bangun secepatnya. Ia tak mampu berdiri. Kakinya spontan melemah. Ia terduduk di sudut ruangan itu sambil terus menangis.._

"_Sungmin.. saranghaeyo.."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

'**hosh..hosh..**' seperti itulah suara sengal nafasku saat ini. Yah, aku berlari dari parkiran yang lumayan jauh hingga ke dalam rumah sakit ini. Ahjumma tadi bilang bahwa Sungmin berada di ruang ICU, sekarang aku sudah di depan ruang ICU. Mana Sungminku?

Mataku sibuk mencari-cari hingga menemukan seorang namja yang sepertinya aku kenal sedang terduduk lesu seperti kehilangan nyawa di koridor rumah sakit. Ah! Dia teman kerja Sungmin. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Dengan langkah yang pasti aku mendekatinya.

"Ann..annyeonghaseyo. Kau temannya Sungmin kan?" tanyaku sedikit takut melihat kondisinya yang mengenaskan. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Matanya sangat sembab. Seperti habis menangis. Ada apa?

"KAU!" tatapannya berubah tajam. Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arahku. Tatapannya itu seperti menjadikanku sebagai seorang tersangka yang telah membantai keluarganya. Dan..

'**buaak..**' sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kiriku. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi.. cukup menyakitkan.

"Itu untuk aku.."

'**buaaaak..**' ia kemudian melayangkan kembali pukulannya ke pipi kananku. Kali ini sangat keras. Aku sampai tersungkur di lantai dan bisa merasakan ada gigiku yang patah di dalam. Kenapa ini? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba memukulku?

"Dan itu... untuk Sungmin" ucap namja itu kali ini sembari menahan air matanya. Ia kemudian terduduk di lantai dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia terisak. Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Sungminku? Kenapa ia seperti itu?

"Mana Sungmin?" tanyaku kali ini penasaran. Ia tak menghiraukanku dan terus melanjutkan tangisannya sembari menatapku tajam.

"Ya.. aku terima kau memukulku. Tapi beritahu aku Sungmin dimana! SUNGMIN DIMANA, HAH?" bentakku kali ini dengan tanganku yang mencengkram kuat kerah bajunya. Aku benar-benar tak sabar. Ia membuatku makin khawatir.

Kulihat ia merogoh saku celananya dan melemparkan sepucuk surat tepat di wajahku. Apa itu? Akhirnya kulepaskan cengkraman tanganku di kerah bajunya dan mengambil surat itu. Ku ambil selembar kertas di dalam amplopnya dan membacanya baik-baik. Tulisan ini... milik Sungmin.

_Dear my Kyunnie.._

_Annyeong chagi,_

_Hm.. kau tahu ini tanggal berapa? Ya ini tanggal 13 Juli. Peringatan hubungan kita, ne? Kau ingat 4 tahun yang lalu saat kau membawaku ke taman dan mengajakku makan malam? Tempatnya tiba-tiba hancur karena terkena angin dan kau melindungiku kan? Haha benar-benar lucu! Ah.. meskipun kejutanmu itu gagal, tapi aku tetap bahagia. Kau tahu alasannya? Hm.. karena kau tetap berada di sisiku, Kyu.._

_Kyunnie chagiyya.. saat kemarin aku melihatmu bersama yeoja lain tengah berciuman, jujur saja hatiku sangat sakit. Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir.. Tapi, kau tenang saja, Kyunnie. Air mata itu air mata bahagiaku untukmu kok! Aku kuat kan chagi? Aku kan sudah janji padamu untuk selalu menjadi yeoja yang tegar dan kuat menghadapi apapun. Selama itu demi kebahagiaanmu, aku rela. Aku rela karena aku pun akan merasakan kebahagian yang sama, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, ne? Aku akan kuat untukmu. Aku bahagia chagi.. aku bahagia untukmu.._

_Jeongmal mianhe, aku hanya bisa menyampaikan semuanya melalui surat ini. Mungkin saat kau membacanya, aku sudah tak bisa menyentuhmu lagi.. Yah aku saat ini sedih, chagi. Aku sedih tak bisa menyentuh rambut ikal milikmu lagi, tak bisa juga mendengarmu bernyanyi untukku lagi saat aku tak bisa tertidur, dan tak bisa mengingatkanmu makan dan istirahat lagi saat kau sibuk bekerja.._

_Hm mianhe chagi kalau selama ini kau susah bersamaku. Aku selalu menyusahkanmu, membuatmu cemas, tak bisa memberikanmu sesuatu yang kau idam-idamkan, mengganggumu yang tengah sibuk bekerja dengan ocehanku yang menyuruhmu makan dan istirahat, menghancurkan rapatmu karena kau terburu-buru mendatangiku saat aku sedang sakit, dan kini.. aku tau, aku membuatmu menangis kan chagi? Mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe.._

Benar, kau sudah berhasil membuatku menangis kali ini, Sungmin.. Kau membuat air mata in tak bisa berhenti mengalir.. Kau jahat meninggalkanku hanya dengan sepucuk surat. Pertemuan terakhir kita pun bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan. Kenapa kau tega Sungmin? Kenapa kau tega padaku?

_Gomawo chagi kau selalu ada untukku, kau selalu memperhatikanku. Aku bahagia.._

Kau bohong, Sungmin! Kau tak bahagia! Dan aku juga tak selalu ada untukmu kan? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dan mengabaikanmu. Mengabaikan hampir semua pesan yang kau kirim padaku, kan? Kau tak bahagia kan denganku?

_Gomawo kau selalu memberikan warna-warna di dalam hidupku. Satu permintaan terakhirku untukmu, please jangan lupakan aku, Kyu, karena.. aku disini akan selalu mengingatmu._

_Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan terus mencintaimu.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo chagi.._

Kenapa kau tega Sungmin? Kau meninggalkanku! Kau meninggalkanku! Kau pernah janji kan tidak akan meninggalkanku? Lalu kenapa saat ini kau meninggalkanku seperti ini, eoh? Dan kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan sepucuk surat seperti ini? Lebih baik kau meninggalkanku dengan kebencian daripada kau meninggalkanku seperti ini. Kau membuatku jauh merasa bersalah, Sungmin. Kau lihat air mataku ini? Semua karenamu, Sungmin! Dan kau dengar rintihan hatiku ini, eoh? Hatiku ikut menangis gara-gara dirimu! Kalau kau dengar tolong kembali lah.. Jebal kembalilah untukku. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Jebal.. Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin. Jeongmal saranghaeyo..

*Kyuhyun POV*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seorang namja jangkung dengan rambut ikalnya masih tergolek lemah di kamarnya. Seharian ini dia tak henti-hentinya menangis. Sejak kepergian kekasihnya kemarin, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan menyesali semuanya.

Keadaannya saat ini sangat kacau. Wajahnya sembab, rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya dekil, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan aroma minuman keras yang ia habiskan hampir 10 botol. Ia seperti orang yang tak punya harapan hidup lagi. Tatapannya hanya menerawang ke arah foto yang ia genggam terus menerus.

"Tuhaan.. kau tidak adil! Kau dulu mengirimkanku bidadari cantik yang bersedia menemani hidupku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau mengambilnya lagi dariku?" teriak namja itu seperti orang tak waras di dalam kamarnya.

"Tuhaaan.. kalau kau baik, tolong kembalikan Sungmin padaku! Kembalikan dia tuhaaan.. Beri aku kesempatan sekali saja.." sambung namja itu sembari meneteskan air matanya lagi. Badan namja itu sangat lemah. Ia tak mau makan karena ia ingin menyiksa dirinya. Ia merasa ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Karena kelelahan, namja itupun tertidur di kamarnya sembari terus memegang foto seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir berbentuk M sempurna miliknya.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Mentari pagi sudah meninggi dan berhasil menembus ke sela-sela jendelaku yang tertutup gorden. Aku pun terbangun. Apakah hari ini aku masih sanggup menjalani hidup? Yah pertanyaan itu terus lah yang selalu aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri saat terbangun dari tidurku.

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Badanku rasanya sudah sangat lengket. Aku ingin mandi. Dengan langkah gontai pun aku mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandiku. Seperti biasa setelah beberapa menit mandi, aku langsung berpakaian seadanya karena memang aku sudah tak pergi ke mana-mana lagi. Ucapan Tiffany saat itu tak main-main. Aku benar-benar dipecat dari perusahaan. Tapi itu tak membuatku sedih, malah aku merasa bahagia dan sedikit kesal kenapa aku hanya mendapatkan balasan seperti ini sementara perbuatanku yang menyakiti Sungmin jauh lebih parah daripada semua ini.

Andai saja aku diberi kesempatan untuk mengubah semuanya..

'**ddrrrrtt..**' ponselku berdering. Saat ku lihat di layarnya.. dari kantor? Kenapa kantor menelfonku lagi setelah memecatku?

"Yeobseo.."

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini? Kau sakit?" tanya seseorang dari seberang sana yang suaranya sangat aku kenal. Dia Siwon, rekan kerja terbaikku.

"Ah.. bukannya aku—"

"Yah sudahlah, yang jelas ada berita bagus! Kita bakal dapet proyek nih. Entah kamu atau aku yang akan mendapatkannya, yang jelas kita saling mendukung, eoh? Janji?" ucap namja itu semangat sampai-sampai memotong pembicaraanku tadi. Tapi.. apa yang ia bicarakan? Proyek? Proyek apa?

"Ah.. ne.." jawabku seadanya karena aku belum bisa mencerna perkataannya itu dengan baik.

"Arraseo. Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sampai jumpa besok!"

'**tuutt..tutt..tutt..**' ia mengakhiri panggilan itu. Aneh..

Tanpa terlalu memikirkannya, aku kemudian berjalan santai menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil kopi. Sudah lama aku tak meminum kopi. Belakangan ini aku hanya meminum minuman keras saja.

'**ttteeettt...**' saat aku hendak menyerupun kopi dari cangkirku, bunyi bel tiba-tiba terdengar dari pintu utama apartemenku. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? Kurang kerjaan!

'**ttteeettt...**' bel kembali terdengar. Tidak sabaran banget sih itu orang!

"TUNGGU!" teriakku dari dalam yang sudah setengah berlari ke arah pintu dan segera membuka pintu itu.

"KYUNNIEEEEEE!" teriak seorang yeoja mengagetkanku.

Ah yeoja itu.. Dia..

*Kyuhyun POV end*

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**Gomawo readers yang udah bersedia nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Aku senang banget banyak yang bersedia meninggalkan review. Semoga tidak sekali itu saja, ne?**

**Big Thanks to :**

**KyuKyuSomnia, ibchoco, rafah aulia, Shim Yeonhae, Syubidubidu, privinaJOYERS, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, cha, hyuknie, Just Call Me Guest, Guest, sukmaaaa, , Guest, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Guest, Chikyumin, sparkyu, chabluebilubilu, reaRelf, Cho Miku, Evil Thieves, Riliandra Abelira**

**Saranghaeyoo^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Give Me One More Chance**

**Author : vivimulia 'vihyora'**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And the other cast..**

**Genre : Genderswitch/romance/angst/AU**

**Annyeong, author balik lagi dengan chapter 3 kali ini. Happy reading^^**

**.  
**

**.**

**-oooo-  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

'_**ttteeettt...**__' bunyi bel apartemen Cho Kyuhyun berbunyi. Sepagi itu siapa yang akan berkunjung ke apartemen orang?_

'_**ttteeettt...**__' bunyi itu terdengar lagi. Tak sabaran sepertinya orang itu. Kyuhyun pun dengan sedikit berlari mengarah ke pintu utama apartemennya._

"_TUNGGU!" teriaknya dari dalam. Dan saat ia membuka pintu.._

"_KYUNNIEEEEEE!"_

.

.

"KYUNNIEEEEEE!" teriak yeoja yang sudah sedari tadi bertengger di depan pintu itu. Yeoja itu akhirnya langsung masuk ke dalam—seperti kebiasaannya— dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam terpaku melihatnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau hanya diam disitu! Ayo bantu aku, ini berat tau!" bentak yeoja itu sambil menunjukkan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Ia heran kenapa namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu masih stay di depan pintu dengan ekspresi bengong.

Satu detik, dua detik, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah yeoja itu. Memeluknya erat. Ia melepaskan sejenak pelukannya dan menampar keras pipinya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Setelah menampar pipinya sendiri, ternyata itu bukanlah mimpi. Ia langsung memeluk yeoja di depannya itu(lagi) dan kali ini lebih erat.

"K..kkyu.. sesaakkhh.." protes yeoja itu saat di peluk erat. Ia senang di peluk oleh Kyuhyun, tapi kalau seperti itu rasanya aneh juga baginya.

"Ka..kaau.. benar-benar Sungmin? Kau Sungminku?" ucap Kyuhyun histeris setelah melepas pelukan eratnya tadi. Kini ia menggenggam erat kedua lengan yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"Anni.. Aku Shin Min Ah. Ya iyalah aku Sungmin. Aku LEE SUNG MIN." ucap yeoja itu menekankan kata-katanya. Ia heran dengan namja di hadapannya. Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu pada kekasihnya sendiri? Jelas-jelas ia merasa tidak pernah mengoperasi plastik wajahnya yang cantik alami itu.

"Jinjja? Kau betul Sungminku? Ah.. chagiyaa.. saranghaeyoo. Neomu bogoshippeo.." urai Kyuhyun yang sangat senang melihat yeojachingunya kembali. Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bengong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada namjachingunya itu.

"Kyu, kau kenapa sih hari ini? Sakit ya?" ucap Sungmin heran sembari memegang dahi Kyuhyun. Ia khawatir namjachingunya demam hebat sampai berbuat aneh seperti itu.

"Hajima, Minnie-aah.." racau Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne.. ne.. tapi bantu ini dulu! Aku sudah capek-capek datang untuk memasakkan makanan untukmu. Kan kamu bilang akan ada proyek besar hari ini." Kyuhyun pun langsung mengambil alih barang belanjaan yang di bawa Sungmin. Ia bingung.

'Kenapa hari ini semua orang mengucapkan proyek besar itu? Tadi Siwon hyung.. sekarang Sungmin. Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan kata-kata itu..' batin Kyuhyun heran.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak kerja, Kyu? Aku kira tadi hanya pembantumu saja yang ada di apartemen ini, tapi saat melihatmu membukakan pintu aku senang sekali hehe.." tanya Sungmin yang kini sedang sibuk mengambil teflon dan spatula untuk siap memasak.

"Aku kan sudah dipec—. Eh tunggu!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang ia tinggal disana. Saat ia sudah mendapatkan ponselnya, ia langsung saja memeriksa tanggal. Sepertinya ia langsung teringat mengenai proyek tadi. Proyek besar itu bertujuan untuk mendapatkan promosi dan naik jabatan. Sebetulnya hanya dia dan Siwon yang menyebut hal itu dengan 'proyek besar', padahal itu hanya tugas biasa saja untuk menaikkan jabatan. Tugasnya adalah menemani kerabat bos yang berasal dari luar negeri. Kalian tahu kan itu siapa?

"Ya tuhan..." Ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa tuhan mengulang hidupnya kembali ke waktu seminggu sebelum Sungmin meninggal. Ya benar, ia kembali ke tanggal 6 Juli, tepat seminggu sebelum hari perayaan hubungan mereka berdua dan meninggalnya Sungmin.

Kejadian yang aneh, logika Kyuhyun pun sebenarnya masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya bahwa ia benar-benar diberi kesempatan mengulang waktu, tapi beginilah.. semua benar-benar terjadi dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Aku sudah 3 jam ini berada di apartemen milik namjachinguku, Cho Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dia aneh hari ini. Sedari tadi ia terus menerus memelukku seperti aku ini tidak berjumpa dengannya selama setahun. Aku senang sih dengan perlakuannya ini, tapi.. tetap aja aneh.

"Kyu.."

"Hm.." jawab Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku dengan manja.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa aneh begini?"

"Aneh kenapa chagi?"

"Nih.. kau terus menerus memelukku dan bermanja-manja denganku."

"Emang ga boleh?" Kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukannya dan memasang tampang aegyo—tapi gagal sepertinya—sok ngambek kepadaku.

"Anni.. tapi—" ucapanku terputus karena ia kini telah mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Saranghae, Minnie.. Aku tidak mau melepasmu." Kyuhyun pun kembali memelukku. Benar-benar aneh anak ini. Ada apa ya? Jarang banget ia mengatakan kata-kata cinta padaku. Biasanya kan dia cool dan terkesan dingin, tapi...

"Kyu.. tak ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku kan?" tanyaku menebak.

"Anni.." jawabnya singkat. Kini dia merubah posisinya merebahkan kepalanya ke atas pahaku, langsung saja ku elus lembut rambut ikalnya. Manja sekali!

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Karena ada panggilan telepon, aku kini berada di kantor. Ah menyebalkan, aku mau tak mau harus meninggalkan Sungminku sendirian di apartemen.

"Kyu!" panggil seseorang padaku. Dia Choi Siwon.

"Eh, Siwon hyung.."

"Kyu, kayaknya kamu deh yang bakal dapet proyek ini. Soalnya katanya bos, rekannya itu suka sama kamu. Yah.. biarpun dikit kecewa, aku ngalah deh.." ucapnya padaku. Hm.. aku ingat seminggu yang lalu ia berkata seperti itu juga. Tapi, responku dulu dan kini akan berbeda. Yah itu pasti.

"Anni.. aku sebenarnya kesini untuk menolak proyek itu. Aku merasa aku tak sanggup. Mending kamu aja hyung yang ambil proyek itu.."

"Ya! Kesempatan di depan mata! Masa kau tolak sih?" ucap Siwon kali ini. Aku benar-benar tak ingin. Gara-gara itulah hidupku hancur. Makanya aku harus menghindarinya. Harus.

"Aku tak berminat, hyung. Buatmu saja." Responku singkat. Kami berdua akhirnya dipanggil ke dalam ruangan direktur. Kami pasti akan ditanyai soal 'proyek' tadi. Saat di dalam, kami pun langsung duduk tepat di hadapan atasan kami itu setelah memberikan salam hormat padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ini tugas untuk Anda." Ucap direktur padaku sembari menyerahkan sebuah map.

"Ah.. Josonghamnida, aku sepertinya tidak bisa menerima tugas itu, pak." Tolakku.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau naik jabatan?" tanya direktur kali ini heran. Yah jelas saja, aku ini kan menolak kesempatan besar yang dikejar-kejar semua orang.

"Tidak perlu. Tugas itu sepertinya tidak cocok denganku. Josonghamnida.." ucapku kali ini sembari tak lupa menunduk hormat pada atasanku itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi memastikan aku tak berubah pikiran.

"Yakin, pak. Tugas itu lebih baik diberikan pada Choi Siwon saja, dia lebih pantas." Ujarku mantap.

"Baiklah. Siwon-ssi. Ini tugas untukmu."

"Ah.. ne. Kamsahamnida." Ucap Siwon saat map itu berada di tangannya. Ia melirik ke arahku dan menunjukkan jempolnya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum saja menanggapinya. Yah.. semoga inilah jalan yang terbaik.

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Siwon POV*

Aku dan Kyuhyun tadi dipanggil oleh direktur. Setelah mendapatkan 'proyek' itu dari direktur, kami pun langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Duh, Kyu. Aku jadi tak enak padamu nih.."

"Anniyo.. itu memang pantas untukmu." Entah bodoh atau ada alasan lain, Kyuhyun menolak proyek menggiurkan tadi. Ah, tapi ada untungnya juga sih untukku. Aku kan bisa naik jabatan dan sekaligus mengambil keuntungan karena menemani rekan bos yang katanya sih cantik itu.

"Gomawo, Kyu. Kalau gitu aku traktir deh sepuasmu.."

"Jinjja? Huahahah ne ne.. kajja!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari tertawa evil yang khas dengannya itu. Kami pun keluar dari kantor dan menuju ke salah satu rumah makan dengan mengendarai mobilku.

*Siwon POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Karena ditinggal Kyuhyun di apartemen sendirian, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian. Kini aku berada di Myeondong. Aku mempercepat jalanku menuju sebuah butik. Ada yang ingin aku lihat disana.

Aku berhenti di depan butik itu, sudah 2 minggu belakangan ini aku selalu mampir ke sini sekadar mengecek jas yang di pajang di butik itu sudah terjual atau belum. Yah.. aku berniat memberikan jas itu untuk Kyuhyun sebagai hadiah. Mudah-mudahan jerih payahku bekerja bisa terbayarkan dengan jas itu. Aku benar-benar ingin membahagiakan Kyuhyun..

Setelah beberapa menit puas memandangi etalase depan butik itu, aku pun memutuskan kembali berjalan-jalan. Di sepanjang jalan itu, berjejer butik-butik yang memamerkan baju-baju yang pastinya sangat mahal. Tak sengaja mataku menatap ke arah sebuah dress berwarna pink yang sangat cantik. Omo.. aku ingin itu! Tapi.. uangku kan aku tabung untuk membeli jas. Yah.. aku harus kuat menahan itu. Saat asik menatapnya tiba-tiba..

"Aduh.." Aku ditabrak oleh orang yang lewat. Karena badan orang yang menabrakku sangat besar, aku pun tersungkur di jalan. Duh, sepertinya lenganku terluka. Appo!

"Ah.. Josonghamnida.. aku tak sengaja. Josonghamnida.." ucap orang yang menabrakku tadi meminta maaf.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Responku singkat. Ia kemudian menarik lenganku dan tak sengaja menggenggam erat lenganku yang terluka tadi.

"Aaaah appo.." rintihku saat itu juga.

"Omo.. Sekali lagi maaf.. Omo.. omo.. sini aku bantu obati lukanya." Orang itu kemudian membawaku mendekat ke mobilnya. Omo.. jangan-jangan ia ingin membawaku! Dia penculik!

"Ya! Kenapa kau mau membawaku ke mobilmu, eoh? Kau mau berniat jahat padaku?" bentakku pada orang tadi yang kulihat penampilannya seperti orang kantoran.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil kotak P3K di mobilku dan mengobati lukamu. Jangan berprasangka buruk padaku dong. Yuk sini.." Protesnya kali ini yang telah membuka pintu mobil dan mengambil kotak P3K. Omo.. aku malu telah menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan.

"Hm.. ne josonghamnida telah menuduhmu." Ucapku menahan malu.

"Gwaenchana. Sini duduk di jok mobilku dulu." Aku pun menurut dan duduk di jok mobilnya. Ia kemudian memegang lenganku dan mengambil alih untuk mengobatinya. Ia dengan cekatan membersihkan luka ku dengan air bersih kemudian mengambil obat.

"Aww.." rintihku pelan saat obat itu di teteskan di lukaku. Rasanya sangat perih.

"Tahan yaa.." ucapnya sabar sambil membalut lukaku dengan kain kasa. Orang yang menabrak sekaligus menolongku ini kalau dilihat-lihat tampan juga—meskipun tak setampan Kyuhyun bagiku—. Hm, namja ini pasti sering dikelilingi yeoja cantik!

Sadar di perhatikan olehku, namja itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan langsung berkata..

"Kau kenapa melihatku? Aku tampan, eoh?" namja itu menatap mataku tajam. Duh, aku risih! Wajahku pasti memerah! Omo.. malunya!

"Ish! Kau terlalu pede! Kau itu tak tampan.." bantahku bohong. Benar saja, siapapun yeoja yang melihat namja ini pasti akan terpesona dengan ketampanannya-begitu pula denganku-. Karena sepertinya ia sudah selesai mengobatiku, aku pun segera beranjak dari jok mobilnya dan berniat kembali meneruskan aktivitas jalan-jalanku tadi, tapi..

"Eh mau kemana? Namamu siapa? Gadis cantik sepertimu kok berjalan sendirian." Gombalnya padaku sambil menahan lenganku agar tak pergi dulu. Sepertinya namja gemar menggombali yeoja-yeoja. Sudah sering mungkin.

"Oh.. namaku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." Jawabku singkat dan melepaskan tangannya di lenganku.

"Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya." Gombalnya lagi kali ini. Ish sorry, aku tak mempan!

"Tak usah gombal.. Aku bukan yeoja yang mudah di gombali!" bentakku padanya sedikit dingin.

"Hahaha.. baiklah. Oh ya, perkenalkan. Namaku..."

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Setelah tadi di traktir oleh Siwon, ia kembali mengantarku ke kantor untuk mengambil mobilku yang terparkir disana. Kini aku berada di perjalanan menuju apartemenku. Kasihan Sungmin menungguku.

Dengan sedikit membalap, akhirnya aku sampai juga. Kini aku tengah berlari ke kamar apartemenku.

"Minnie.." panggilku saat memasuki apartemen.

"Minnie.." panggilku lagi sambil memeriksa setiap ruangan yang mungkin di tempati Sungmin saat ini.

Nihil. Sepertinya tempat ini kosong. Kemana Sungminku? Pergi kemana dia? Aku pun segera merogoh sakuku untuk mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi kuabaikan. Ternyata ada pesan yang belum aku baca.

_**From : Sungminnie**_

_Kyu, kau masih di kantor? Hati-hati ya chagi. Aku mau pergi sebentar ke Myeondong, aku bosan sih di apartemenmu sendirian hehe. Hwaiting! Jangan lupa makan siang, ne?_

Ternyata Sungmin mengirimi aku pesan. Ah.. bisa-bisanya aku mengabaikannya lagi. Mianhe, Sungminku..

_**To : Sungminnie**_

_Mianhe chagi aku baru membalas pesanmu. Ngapain ke Myeondong? Apa mau ku jemput? Kau sekarang dimana posisinya? Kabari aku, ne? Tunggu aku disitu._

Aku pun kembali menuju parkiran, membawa mobilku pergi ke daerah Myeondong.

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Siwon POV*

Aku malas kembali ke rumah, kemana ya sebaiknya? Ah.. ke Myeondong aja deh. Sudah lama aku tak kesana. Sekalian cuci mata sih, siapa tahu ketemu yeoja cantik.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilku di salah satu sudut, aku pun mulai berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan itu.

'**drrrttt..**' ponselku berdering tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Aku pun membuka ponselku itu.

_**From : 010-8264-192xxx**_

_Siwonnie.. kenapa kau tak pernah mengabariku? Kau juga tak mengangkat teleponku dan membalas pesanku. Ada apa, chagi? Apa kau sibuk? Atau kau ingin menghindariku? Jawab chagi.. apa aku ada salah padamu? Aku benar-benar bingung.. jebal jawablah.. –Kibum-_

Ah, ternyata dari Kibum. Dia itu..

'**bruaak**'

"Aduh.." rintih seseorang mengagetkanku. Omo.. aku ternyata tak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja.

"Ah.. Josonghamnida.. aku tak sengaja. Josonghamnida.." ucapku meminta maaf. Duh, gara-gara aku tak memperhatikan jalan jadi begini deh.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Respon yeoja itu singkat. Aku pun membantunya berdiri. Tapi..

"Aaaah appo.." rintihnya lagi kali ini. Ah, sepertinya aku tak sengaja menyentuh lukanya di lengan. Omo.. ceroboh sekali aku ini. Gara-gara memikirkan pesan tadi nih.

"Omo.. Sekali lagi maaf.. Omo.. omo.. sini aku bantu obati lukanya." Aku pun menuntunnya mendekati mobilku yang aku parkir tak begitu jauh tadi. Aku harus bertanggung jawab mengobati lukanya. Ini kan karena aku juga.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mau membawaku ke mobilmu, eoh? Kau mau berniat jahat padaku?" curiganya padaku. Emangnya aku ada tampang mesum ya? *author : ada!* #digamparsiwonest

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil kotak P3K di mobilku dan mengobati lukamu. Jangan berprasangka buruk padaku dong. Yuk sini.." aku pun segera membuka pintu mobilku dan mengambil P3K yang kumaksud tadi.

"Hm.. ne josonghamnida telah menuduhmu." Yah.. sepertinya ia menyesal dan malu. Lucu sekali wajahnya itu. Bikin aku gemas!

"Gwaenchana. Sini duduk di jok mobilku dulu." Aku pun menyuruhnya duduk di jok mobilku. Dengan telaten aku membersihkan terlebih dahulu lukanya dengan air. Yah sepertinya hanya luka kecil. Aku pun mengambil obat dan meneteskannya

"Aww.." rintihnya saat obat itu menyentuh kulitnya yang luka.

"Tahan yaa.." Aku pun meniup-niupkannya pelan lalu membalutnya dengan kain. Tapi rasanya kok kayak ada yang melihatku. Aku pun memalingkan perhatianku dari luka tadi ke wajah yeoja itu. Mata kami saling bertemu. Pipinya terlihat memerah karena tertangkap basah sedang menatapku. Omo.. ternyata yeoja ini cantik banget. Matanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya yang seksi itu omo.. seperti malaikat! Oh ya, tapi kok aku seperti pernah melihat wajah yeoja ini ya? Dimana?

"Kau kenapa melihatku? Aku tampan, eoh?" ucapku menggodanya.

"Ish! Kau terlalu pede! Kau itu tak tampan.." Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah itu dan langsung beranjak dari posisinya. Sepertinya ia akan pergi. Dengan sergap aku pun menahannya.

"Eh mau kemana? Namamu siapa? Gadis cantik sepertimu kok berjalan sendirian." Ia berbalik dengan wajah yang dingin. Omo.. biar bagaimanapun ia tetap terlihat cantik.

"Oh.. namaku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." Jadi namanya Sungmin.. bagus juga.

"Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya." Gombalku padanya. Siapa tahu saja ia terkena gombalanku dan.. yah siapa sih yang bisa menolak auraku ini?

"Tak usah gombal.. Aku bukan yeoja yang mudah di gombali!" ucapnya sinis. Aneh, baru kali ini aku bertemu yeoja yang jual mahal padaku. Biasanya respon mereka sama saja saat di gombali olehku. Tapi kali ini beda. Menarik juga...

"Hahaha.. baiklah. Oh ya, perkenalkan. Namaku Siwon. Choi Siwon." Aku mengulurkan tangan tapi tiba-tiba..

'**drrrtt...**' bunyi ponsel siapa itu? Ponselku? Aku pun memeriksa ponselku dan tidak ada apa-apa. Kulihat yeoja tadi juga tengah memegang ponselnya. Ah.. sepertinya itu bunyi ponsel yeoja itu. Ia kini tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"eh, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap yeoja itu setelah selesai dengan ponselnya.

"Ah,mau kemana? mau aku antar?" tawarku padanya.

"Ah, tak usah. Aku ada janji. Bye.." ia pun berlalu begitu saja. Setelah melihat punggungnya yang kian lama menjauh itu aku baru ingat sesuatu. Kenapa aku lupa menanyakan nomor yeoja cantik itu ya? Duh aku benar-benar pabo!

*Siwon POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Setelah insiden ditabraknya aku oleh seorang namja bernama Siwon itu, kini aku tengah berada di salah satu rumah makan tradisional. Aku disini menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun kekasihku.

"Minnieaah.." panggil seseorang mengagetkanku. Dari suaranya aku sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilku itu.

"Kyuu.."

"Kau sudah lama menunggu ku?" tanyanya padaku.

"Anni.." Yah.. 30 menit menunggu tak ada artinya untukku kalau bisa bertemu dengan namjachingu yang aku sayangi ini.

"Eh, itu apa? Kenapa lenganmu di perban gitu? Kau terluka?" tanyanya khawatir saat melihat perban yang ada di lenganku.

"Ah gwaenchana. Aku cuma terluka kecil kok, ini juga udah di obatin. Eh, udah makan? Mau pesan apa?" tanyaku mengalihkannya.

"Ah, aku sudah makan kok. Kamu yang makan ya, chagi. Sini aku pesenin." Ia pun segera memanggil salah satu pelayan rumah makan itu dan menyebutkan pesanan yang merupakan makanan kesukaanku. Dia ternyata masih hafal. Ah.. bahagianya kalau bisa bersama Kyuhyun terus seperti ini. Biasanya kan dia sibuk dengan urusan kantornya dan melupakanku. Benar-benar membahagiakan!

"Chagi.." panggilnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, ne.."

"Kau kenapa melamun begitu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Anni.. aku hanya memikirkanmu saja, Kyu." Ucapku sambil memamerkan senyum termanisku padanya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya kemudian membalas senyumku dan mengelus pipiku pelan. Aku ingin begini terus. Ya tuhan, jangan pernah pisahkan aku dengannya.

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Gomawo, Kyu.." ucap seorang yeoja bernama Sungmin saat turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya ke tempat kerjanya.

"Ne, hati-hati chagi.." ucap namja bernama Kyuhyun pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ne, kamu juga ya. Byee.." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan mobil yang membawanya tadi pun akhirnya berjalan menjauh. Saat sudah tak terlihat, ia pun masuk ke dalam tempat kerjanya. Seperti biasa ia langsung ke ruang pegawai. Disana ia melihat namja yang telah menjadi rekan kerjanya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hei, Sungmin.." sapa namja bernama Henry itu.

"Hai juga, Henry. Eh, kenapa belum ganti baju?" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya ke sebuah kursi panjang yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Ahaha ntar aja deh, lagi males nih." Ucap namja itu yang kini duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Awas lho dimarahin bos!" entah panjang umur atau apa, orang yang Sungmin maksud sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Heh Henry! Cepat pakai seragammu! Sudah banyak tamu tuh di depan!" bentak bosnya mengagetkan Sungmin dan Henry yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ne.." Henry pun langsung kabur mengganti pakaiannya sebelum makin di marahi sama bosnya yang kejam dan terkenal disiplin itu. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa diam-diam, dia juga takut di marahi sama bosnya hanya karena menertawai hal itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." sapa seorang namja saat bertemu dengan yeoja yang ia jemput di bandara.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Eh, kamu bukan namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kan?" tanya yeoja itu pada namja yang menjemputnya. Setahunya ia sudah mengatakan pada rekannya itu bahwa yang ia inginkan menemaninya selama 2 minggu itu adalah namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak yeoja itu melihat foto Kyuhyun yang di perlihatkan rekannya, ia sudah jatuh hati pada namja cool itu. Tapi..

"Ah, aku Choi Siwon. Orang yang Anda maksud tidak bisa menerima tugas menemani Anda, jadi tugas itu dialihkan padaku." Jelas namja bernama Siwon itu.

"Ah.. baiklah kalau begitu. Angkat semua barang-barangku ke mobil."

'Ah.. kenapa jadi namja ini sih? Dia cakep sih, tapi bukan tipeku. Dan juga kenapa namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menolak tawaranku ya? Tak ada selama ini dalam riwayat hidupku aku di tolak oleh seorang namja.' Batin yeoja bernama Tiffany. Ia heran mengapa namja benama Cho Kyuhyun itu berani menolak tawarannya.

.

.

**To be continue**

**Big thanks for :**

**kyumin forever, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, Evil Thieves, Malidaminne, rafah aulia, nana, chabluebilubilu, Ryani, HEEYEON, , Cho Miku, reaRelf, ibchoco, KS, kyurin minnie, KyuKyuSomnia, Chikyumin Park Min Rin, namikaze, Rilianda Abelira, Just call me guest, mitade13, Vey900128, Guest, , Evilevigne, Cho jeonghwa, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, sansan, guest. **

.

**Gomawo udah menghabiskan waktunya membaca ff abal ini.. Mianhe kalo lama updatenya, ne?**  
** oh ya author bakal balas beberapa comment nih(bagi yang ga dibales please jgn marahin author ya ;A; )**

**Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook** : blog ku myfanfictionpage . wordpress . com (hapus aja spasinya) kalo mau nanya2 bisa lewat twitter ya chingu usernamenya vivimulia

**chabluebilubilu** : hihihi kan ceritanya jalanannya sepi, jadi baru di bawa ke rumah sakit pas ada henry karena yg lain pada ga berani bawanya *ngarang* hahaha binggo! iya emang inspirasiku dari MV itu. pinteeeel banget sih nebaknya kkk~

**Ryani, HEEYEON, KS, Rilianda Abelira **: kalian bener banget! Cerita author ini memang terinspirasi dari MV itu hihihi pinter banget deh kalian ;)

**Nebula :** Author bener2 seneng dapet readers kritis kayak kamu chingu^^ mianhe, author salah di chap ini. Sbenernya author udah lama benerinnya, tapi di blog author myfanfictionpage . wordpress . com . Jeongmal mianhe chingu^^ harap maklumi kekhilafan author..


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Give Me One More Chance**

**Author : vivimulia 'vihyora'**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And the other cast..**

**Genre : Genderswitch/romance/angst/AU**

**Annyeong chingu! Kali ini author balik lagi dengan chapter 4. Mianhe kalo updatenya kelamaan. Daripada lama-lama dengerin ocehan author, langsung di baca aja ya dan jangan lupa baca juga tulisan author di bawah ff ini^^**

**.**

**.**

"Chagi.." panggil seorang namja pada yeoja yang kini tengah duduk santai di sampingnya sembari menonton televisi.

"Hm.."

"Kau tidur di sini, ne? Temani aku..."

"Masa minta ditemani sih? Kau ini sudah besar, Kyu.." ucap yeoja bernama Sungmin pada kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia heran dengan permintaan ajaib kekasihnya itu. Tak biasanya ia mendapati kekasihnya itu merengek manja padanya.

"Gamau tau pokoknya kamu harus nemenin aku terus. SELAMANYA! TITIK!" Kyuhyun sedikit membentak, membuat Sungmin sedikit kaget dan takut.

"Chagi.. waeyo? Kenapa kamu terkesan marah begitu padaku?" Sungmin terlihat shock setelah mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun tadi. Wajah Sungmin yang terlihat pucat membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah untuk kesekian kali.

"Hm.. Mianhe, Min. Aku hanya sedikit takut kehilanganmu. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe.." Kyuhyun pun merengkuh tubuh yeoja yang ia cintai itu. Memeluknya hangat dan mengecup lembut keningnya. Ia menangis di pelukan Sungmin membuat sang yeoja yang di peluk sangat bingung. Tentu saja, perubahan sikap Kyuhyun itu membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Tadi ia manja kepadanya, kemudian membentaknya, eh sekarang ia menangis. Sungmin benar-benar bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. _Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia aneh begini?_

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Soo Man-ssi, kenapa yang bertugas menemaniku berubah tanpa sepengetahuanku, eoh?" tanya seorang yeoja seksi yang kini tengah berada di ruangan kantor berdua dengan sang pemilik ruangan.

"Josonghamnida, Tiffany-ssi. Tapi.. namja yang kau minta itu tak mau menerima tawaran itu."

"Bukannya sudah kubilang padamu kalau aku akan menaikan gaji dan pangkat orang yang aku pilih itu? Apa ia tidak mau? Atau kau yang belum memberitahunya?"

"Ne, dia sudah tahu dan ia menolaknya jadi aku menyerahkan tugas itu pada Siwon. Josonghamnida.." ucap lelaki tua bernama Lee Soo Man sedikit takut.

"Berani sekali namja itu menolakku. Berikan aku nomor ponselnya sekarang."

"Untuk apa, Tiffany-ssi?"

"Aku tak pernah di tolak sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin ia sadar pilihannya itu salah." Yeoja bernama Tiffany saat ini benar-benar kesal. Semua yang ia inginkan harus terpenuhi apapun caranya.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Kyuhyun.. sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta.." ucap seorang namja yang sedang memandang langit-langit kantor dengan senyum yang terus menyungging di bibirnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta? Lagi? Hahahahha.." ledek Kyuhyun saat mendengar ucapan temannya yang bernama Siwon. Bagi Kyuhyun, jatuh cinta dalam kamus Siwon itu sama halnya dengan mengoleksi barang. Kalau Siwon merasa menemukan 'barang unik', ia akan mengejarnya mati-matian. Namun giliran ia mendapatkannya dan sudah bosan, ia akan menyimpannya di 'gudang' dan melirik 'barang' baru lagi.

"Kali ini beda. Dia itu manis banget dan ia tidak mengubrisku sama sekali." Ucap Siwon yang masih berada di dalam fantasinya.

"Hahaha begituan yang kau pikirkan? Bukannya sudah jelas kalau ia tak suka padamu? Kenapa kau kejar?" ledek Kyuhyun lagi sembari berkutat dengan 'pekerjaan'nya di komputer. Bukan pekerjaan tepatnya, melainkan hal yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pekerjaan. Star Craft.

"Yah karena ia tak mengubrisku itu lah yang membuatku penasaran, Kyu. Dia unik dan... manis. Gimana Kyu? Aku dekatin ga?" Ucap Siwon kini menanyakan pendapat Kyuhyun sembari menopang dagu memperhatikan kegiatan temannya itu.

"Yah.. kalah!" teriak Kyuhyun membuat Siwon geram. Ia merasa tak di perhatikan.

"Ya! Aku bertanya padamu, Kyu! Kau tak memperhatikan, eoh?" bentak Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang kali ini hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"Hehe mian.. Ehm, kau tanya apa tadi?"

"Soal yeoja yang aku suka itu! Gimana nih? Aku dekati atau tidak?"

"Hm.. boleh lah. Kau langsung saja ke rumahnya." ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Aku tak tahu, Kyu. Ketemu aja baru kemarin.."

"Kalau gitu kirimi dia pesan saja.." saran Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tak punya nomor ponselnya." Jawab Siwon kali ini.

"Kalau gitu lewat email." Saran Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya setelah mendengar jawaban-jawaban Siwon yang tak jelas.

"Tidak punya juga." Jawab Siwon dengan wajah polos.

"Kau ini gimana sih? Mau deket sama yeoja itu tapi tak tahu apa-apa, eoh? Jangan-jangan namanya juga kau tidak tahu!"

"Ah kalau itu aku tahu kok.. Namanya itu.."

"Ehm, kau yang bernama Kyuhyun?" panggil seseorang memotong pembicaraan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sekaligus mengagetkan mereka. Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya di sebut pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Wajahnya setengah kaget mendapati seseorang yang memanggilnya itu adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal di masa depannya.

"Egh.. ne." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gugup.

"Jadi.. kau yang menolak tawaran itu ya?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa berkata-kata di hadapan yeoja bernama Tiffany itu.

"kau.. tampan juga." Sambung yeoja itu sembari mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mengelak dalam kediamannya.

"Cih.. berani sekali kau menolaknya. Kau tak tahu siapa aku?" ucap yeoja itu sedikit kesal.

"Aku tahu, Anda rekan direktur kami kan?" Kyuhyun pun angkat bicara. Ia kini menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Atas dasar apa kau menolak tawaran itu, eoh?" tanya Tiffany murka. Wajahnya tak bisa menutupi kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon yang berada disitu hanya bisa diam melihat keributan di depan matanya. Menurut Siwon, Kyuhyun benar-benar mencari masalah.

"Josonghamnida, tapi aku benar-benar tidak berminat dengan Anda." Kata pedas itu berhasil keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Tiffany kaget mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut namja yang berada di hadapannya. Di tolak secara langsung baginya sangat melecehkan harga diri.

"Apa tidak jelas? Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak berminat dengan Anda, Tiffany-ssi. Josonghamnida.." ucap Kyuhyun sembari menampakkan wajah super duper dingin milik namja itu. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Tiffany yang masih melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Siwon pun yang masih berada di situ tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia bingung dengan sikap namja evil yang sudah menjadi temannya selama 5 tahun itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Malam ini aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Moodku jelek gara-gara bertemu dengan yeoja pembawa sial itu. Sejak kejadian tadi, pikiranku jadi kalut begini. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa coba dia muncul lagi di depanku? Bukannya aku sudah menolak proyek itu? Kenapa dia masih menggangguku? Cih.. tak tahu malu. Aku memikirkan hal itu bukan karena ada sesuatu, tapi aku hanya tak ingin sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi. Aku tak mau kehilangan Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tak sanggup.

'**drrrttt..**' bunyi ponsel menyadarkanku dari lamunan-lamunanku. Dengan sedikit malas kuraih ponselku dan langsung menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeobseo.." ucapku malas.

"Kau sudah gila, Kyu.." suara dari seberang sana itu sangat familiar. Itu suara Siwon. Aku sudah hafal suara khasnya itu. Ada apa tiba-tiba ia menghubungiku dan langsung mengatakan aku gila? Sepertinya ia yang sudah gila.

"Ada apa sih, Won?" tanyaku heran.

"Itu soal Tiffany. Kau gila ya? Cari mati!"

"Oh itu.. Aku masih waras kok." Responku santai.

"Dasar kau aneh.." sepertinya Siwon kehabisan kata-kata menanggapi ucapanku.

"Aku tidak aneh. Aku memang tidak tertarik sama yeoja berambut merah yang mirip setan itu." Jelasku mengejek yeoja bernama Tiffany itu.

"Ya! Sadarlah kau juga sama setannya.."

"Tapi aku setan baik-baik.." jawabku ngawur.

"Mana ada setan baik-baik, babo!"

"Terserah kau saja lah kalo tidak percaya. Jadi tujuanmu menelfonku hanya ingin membicarakan itu? Tak penting banget sih.."

"Ah.. bukan sih. Tujuan utamaku menelfonmu untuk mengajakmu minum. Sudah lama nih kita tak minum bersama. Mau tidak?" tanyanya mengajakku pergi. Minum? Sepertinya aku tak minat. Lagian aku tidak mau minum-minum lagi. Aku ingin berubah menjadi namja yang paling baik untuk kekasihku, Lee Sungmin.

"Anni.. Aku tidak mau. Aku mau istirahat dirumah." Jawabku menolak ajakan tadi.

"Aneh kau, Kyu. Baiklah. Jaljayo."

"Ne.." aku pun mengakhiri panggilan telepon Siwon. Kulihat jam yang terpampang di ponselku. Sudah pukul 8 pm. Ngomong-ngomong.. kok Sungmin tidak menghubungiku sedari tadi ya? Apa dia sibuk kerja? Tanpa berpikir panjang aku pun menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan berusaha memejamkan mata. Aku ingin mengistirahatkan fisik dan otakku yang lelah ini.

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Seperti biasa, setiap malam aku berada di cafe untuk bekerja. Hari ini aku benar-benar disibukkan dengan pekerjaan. Tadi pagi aku kerja part time mengantar susu, siangnya aku membantu ahjumma di sebelah rumah untuk membuat kimchi, dan sejak tadi sore aku sudah mulai bekerja di cafe ini. Untuk sekadar mengistirahatkan badanku saja aku tak punya waktu. Tapi aku harus ikhlas, ini semuakan demi hadiah anniversary kami..

"Sungmiiiin!" panggil seseorang mengagetkanku. Dari suaranya yang berat, itu pasti bos cafe ini.

"Ne, Hodong-ssi.." jawabku merespon panggilannya.

"Sekarang kau antar pesanan-pesanan itu ke meja tamu. Tamu kita hari ini banyak jadi memerlukan tambahan pekerja. Ayo palli!" bentaknya menyuruhku segera melayani pelanggan. Yang benar saja, kerjaku disini sebenarnya hanya bernyanyi, namun saat ramai begini tugasku bertambah menjadi seorang waitress.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku dengan segera mengangkat seluruh pesanan ke meja kostumer. Benar, hari ini cafe sangat ramai. Aku saja kini sudah 3 kali bolak-balik mengantarkan pesanan. Kulihat Henry juga kelabakan membawa 2 baki sekaligus demi menghemat waktu—aku tak berani melakukan itu. Benar-benar berisiko!—.

Kali ini aku sudah mengantar pesanan ke meja ke empat. Pesanannya tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya sebotol alkohol dengan sepiring bulgogi.

"Ini pesanannya tuan.. Selamat menikmati.." ujarku saat makanan itu sudah berada di meja kostumer. Saat aku berniat meninggalkan meja itu, lenganku serasa di tahan oleh seseorang. Spontan aku langsung menolehkan wajahku ke arah sumber tarikan.

"Kau kerja di sini?" tanya orang itu padaku. Ah.. wajahnya sangat familiar!

"Ne. Kau namja yang.."

"Ne.. aku Siwon. Kau masih ingat?" ucap namja itu. Aku baru sadar tangannya itu belum melepaskan genggamannya di lenganku. Karena risih, aku pun menarik lenganku.

"Ne.. Hm aku mau ke belakang dulu. Permisi.."

"Wae? Temani aku disini saja. Aku sendirian.." ajaknya. Ajakannya itu sepertinya tak ia pikirkan baik-baik. Sudah tau aku kerja disini, masa ngajak aku nemenin dia?

"Aku harus kerja, kau lihat sendirikan cafe ini sedang rame? Aku sibuk. Mianhe.." ucapku dengan sedikit malas lalu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan namja itu. Aku benar-benar malas meladeni namja genit seperti itu.

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Siwon POV end*

"_Kau kerja di sini?" _

"_Ne. Kau namja yang.."_

"_Ne.. aku Siwon. Kau masih ingat?" _

"_Ne.. Hm aku mau ke belakang dulu. Permisi.."_

"_Wae? Temani aku disini saja. Aku sendirian.." _

"_Aku harus kerja, kau lihat sendirikan cafe ini sedang rame? Aku sibuk. Mianhe.."_

Yeoja itu benar-benar unik. Tingkahnya yang jual mahal dan segala ucapannya yang terkesan dingin membuatku makin penasaran. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal sikap dingin yeoja itu, aku jadi teringat dengan Kyuhyun. Yah Kyuhyun kan terkenal dengan gaya _cool_ miliknya itu, tapi aku tak habis pikir ia akan tetap menunjukkan sikap itu di depan rekan bosnya. Sudah gila kali dia..

Sudah jam 12. Kenapa belum keluar juga ya? Ah iya, aku kini tengah berada di depan cafe. Aku menunggu seseorang keluar dari cafe yang sudah tutup itu. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat sosok yang aku tunggu. Ia terlihat mengenakan jaket yang sangat besar—suhu hari ini sangat dingin— dengan menenteng tas yang sepertinya lumayan berat.

"Sini aku bantu.."

"Ah kau? Bukannya tadi sudah pulang? Kenapa kau disini? Cafe ini sudah tutup.." ucapnya kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Emangnya kau pikir aku masih mau ke cafe? Yah jelas aku ini menunggumu tau.."

"Ngapain kau menungguku? Apa kau ada perlu denganku? Apakah aku lupa mengembalikan uang kembalianmu?" katanya dengan tampang polosnya. Ya tuhan.. yeoja ini emang polos atau bodoh sih? Kenapa susah sekali di dekati? Fyuh.. sabar Siwon.. sabar..

"Anni.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidak boleh?" responku selembut mungkin menahan emosiku menghadapi yeoja lemot itu.

"Ah.. tidak juga sih." Ucapnya sembari berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Hey.. kau mau ku antar pakai mobilku?" tawarku padanya. Biasanya sih yeoja yang aku tanyai begini akan suka rela menerima ajakanku. Siapa sih yang tidak mau di anter namja ganteng sepertiku dengan mobil yang bagus?

"Anniyo. Aku tidak mau.." ucapnya sedikit ketus. Langkah kakinya ia percepat mendahuluiku.

"Ya.. tunggu! Kalau begitu aku temani sampai ke rumah ya?"

"Tidak usah!" responnya makin ketus. Benar-benar unik..

"Sungmin!" panggil seseorang dari arah lain mengagetkanku. Saat aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terlihat seorang namja dengan mengendarai sepeda motor. Ngapain namja itu? Mau mengganggu, eoh?

"Sungmin, yuk naik. Katanya mau pulang denganku?" ucap namja itu menyuruh Sungmin mengikuti aba-abanya. Siapa sih dia?

"Eh? Ah iya.. Siwon, aku pergi dengannya ya. Annyeong.." ucapnya meninggalkanku. Ia kini naik ke motor yang kemudian pergi menghilang dari penglihatanku. Ia menolak nebeng dengan mobilku dan memilih motor? Sungguh, aku tak habis pikir.. tapi aku benar-benar harus berhasil mendapatkannya. Yah.. sebelum nasib burukku dulu terulang lagi..

*Siwon POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Suasana kantor benar-benar menjenuhkan. Sepanjang hari aku hanya menatap layar komputer dan setumpukan data yang entah kenapa semua di berikan padaku.

"Yeobseo.." terdengar suara dari seberang sana. Suara seseorang yang sedang ku telepon.

"Yeobseo, Min-aah.." ucapku dengan suara semanja mungkin.

"Ne, chagi. Waeyo?"

"Makan siang yuk.." sekarang pukul 12 siang. Sudah waktunya makan siang di kantorku. Karena aku merindukan kekasihku itu jadi yah sekalian aku ajak aja dia makan siang. Sudah 2 hari ini aku tidak menemuinya. Rinduku begitu menggebu-gebu.

"Dimana, Kyu?"

"Di rumah makan dekat rumahmu saja ya. Tunggu aku disitu, chagi."

"Arraseo. Ne, annyeong.."

"Annyeong.." setelah panggilan itu di akhiri aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan bergegas menuju parkiran mobil.

'**ddrrrtt..**' ponselku berdering. Tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

_**From : +6401293195xxxx**_

_Kyuhyun, kau yakin tak mau berubah pikiran?_

Pesan dari siapa ini? Karena cukup penasaran aku pun membalasnya.

_**To : +6401293195xxxx**_

_Nuguseyo?_

"Hei! Kau mau kemana, Kyu?" panggil seseorang mengagetkanku. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar ponsel ke arah sumber suara. Ponsel putih milikku pun langsung ku masukkan ke dalam saku.

"Mau makan siang dengan kekasihku, Won. Kenapa?"

"Boleh ikut ga?" ucapnya ingin ikut denganku.

"Boleh sih. Ikut aja." Tawarku basa-basi. Sebenarnya aku tak ikhlas juga sih mengatakan ini —ingat kan aku mau bertemu Sungmin?aku kan mau berduaan dengannya—, tapi karena tidak enak aku pun mengizinkannya ikut.

"Untung deh, aku lagi bosan makan di kantin." Responnya puas dengan jawabanku. Ia langsung merangkul bahuku dan mengikuti langkahku. Gagal deh makan berdua dengan Sungmin gara-gara si kuda ini mau ikut. Tapi ga apa lah, sekali ini juga kan?

Kami pun berangkat. Kali ini menggunakan mobilku.

"Kyu.. kau beruntung." ucap Siwon membuka pembicaraan selama perjalanan itu.

"Wae?"

"Kau menolak tawaran Tiffany kan? Aku sepertinya nyesal nerimanya." Eluh Siwon. Pasti ia tidak tahan dengan tingkah Tiffany yang nyebelin itu.

"hahaha emangnya kenapa?"

"Tiga hari ini aku di jadiin babu. Di perintah sana-sini, di suruh-suruh, mana pelit pula. Dia juga tak ramah padaku, senyumku saja tak di balas." Curhat Siwon padaku. Apa ia dia tak ramah pada Siwon? Padahal waktu sama aku, dia sangat ramah. Bahkan ia loyal membelikanku bermacam-macam barang.

"Mungkin dia lagi tidak mood."

"Mungkin sih. Tapi.. apa karena bukan kamu yang nemenin dia?" duga Siwon asal. Apa benar begitu?

"Tidak mungkin.." jawabku mengelak.

"Tapi kalau aku perhatikan sih gitu. Sama aku saja yang dia tanya soal kau terus, Kyu."

"Tanya? Soal apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Kenapa si Tiffany itu menanyaiku?

"Soal kau sudah punya pacar atau belum, makanan kesukaanmu, benda yang kira-kira kau butuhkan. Aneh kan? Jangan-jangan.. dia suka padamu, Kyu!" tebak Siwon membuatku kaget. Apa begitu? Kalau benar begitu, artinya aku benar-benar dalam masalah. Jangan sampai yeoja itu kembali merusak hubunganku dengan Sungmin. Andwae!

"Jangan bahas itu lagi lah, aku tidak berminat membahasnya."

"Baiklah." Suasana di dalam mobilpun berubah menjadi sepi. 10 menit perjalanan rasanya seperti sehari. Untung saja kami sudah sampai ke rumah makan yang di maksud.

"Kajja!" panggilku sembari berjalan memasuki rumah makan itu. Siwon pun setengah berlari mengejarku yang duluan berjalan dan merangkul bahuku.

"Mana yeojachingumu, Kyu?" tanya Siwon celingak-celinguk di dalam rumah makan itu mencari sosok yeoja yang 'mungkin' adalah kekasihku.

"Bukannya dulu kau pernah melihatnya di foto?"

"Ah aku lupa.. Mana, Kyu?" Aku pun ikut mencari kekasihku Sungmin sampai mataku mendapatkan sosok yeoja yang sangat aku kenal sedang membelakangi kami berdua.

"Itu dia! Sini Siwon aku kenalkan padamu." Ajakku. Siwon pun mengikuti langkahku mendekati meja yang di tempati oleh Sungmin.

"Chagiiiiii.." panggilku mengagetkan yeoja yang kini tengah menyeruput segelas green tea.

"Kau lama se—" ucap Sungmin terputus saat berbalik menoleh ke arahku, ah bukan, sepertinya ke arah Siwon. Dia kaget?

"Si.. siwon?" sambung Sungmin dengan heran sambil menunjuk ke arah namja yang ia maksud.

"Sungmin?" ucap Siwon tak kalah heran. Mereka sudah kenal? Aneh sekali.. setahuku semua teman Sungmin aku tahu dan aku tak pernah ingat kalau Sungmin mengenal Siwon.

"Kalian saling kenal?"

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

**To be continue**

**Mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe author baru bisa ngupdate sekarang. Author sibuk banget belakangan ini T.T  
**

**oh ya, author pengen bagi-bagi pulsa buat 3 orang yang beruntung. Mau readers? Tata caranya bisa di lihat di myfanfictionpage . wordpress . com(hapus spasinya) Buruan ya! Soalnya batasnya sampe tgl 11 agustus^^  
**

**Big thanks buat reader yang baik hati ninggalin reviewnya :**

**Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, Chikyumin, LoveMin, hyuknie, kyumin forever, BbuingBbuing137, mitade13, ellyzasparkelf, SSungMinie, YuyaLoveSungmin, rafah aulia, Keys47, Cho Miku, chabluebilubilu, Rilianda Abelira, HEEYEON, Just Call Me Guest, Evilevigne, kyurin minnie, Evil Thieves, Cho SungMel.**

******Gomawo udah setia nunggu ff abal yg lama updatenya ini *bow***

**Akhir kata.. review please^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Give Me One More Chance**

**Author : vivimulia 'vihyora'**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And the other cast..**

**Genre : Genderswitch/romance/angst/AU**

**Annyeong chingu^^ chap 5 kali ini adalah chap terlama proses pembuatannya. jeongmal mianhe atas keterlambatan author mengupdate chap di ff ini. Dikarenakan sibuk ngurus hari raya, author ga punya waktu buat stay di laptop berlama-lama. Daripada berlama-lama dengerin author ngoceh, yuk silakan di baca! Happy reading^^  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Si.. siwon?"

"Sungmin?"

"Kalian saling kenal?" Kyuhyun saat itu berada di posisi yang cukup membingungkan. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau kedua orang di hadapannya itu saling kenal.

"Ah.. iya. Eh yuk mari duduk." Jawab Sungmin sembari mempersilakan kedua namja itu duduk di meja yang ia tempati tadi. Ia tak mau memperpanjang percakapan tersebut.

"Oh ya, sudah lama nunggunya, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun mesra membuat wajah seorang namja di hadapannya berubah datar.

"Ah, anniyo.." jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit kikuk. Ia merasa bingung sendiri dengan posisinya yang cukup membuatnya gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Eh Won, gimana tugasmu bersama nyonya besar itu?" tanya Kyuhyun bertanya pada namja yang sedari tadi diam di hadapannya.

"Ehm.. yah begitulah." Jawab Siwon singkat sembari memandang kearah yeoja di hadapannya membuat yeoja di meja tersebut semakin serba salah.

"Ah.. aku mengerti kok posisimu, Won." Jawab Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia tiba-tiba memikirkan hal lain yang mengingatkannya kembali ke masa dimana dia berada di posisi yang sama dengan Siwon.

"Ehm.. pesan makanan dulu yuk." Ujar Sungmin basa-basi pada kedua namja yang bersamanya itu.

Mereka saat itu benar-benar berada di posisi yang sangat membingungkan. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terus berbicara pada kedua orang yang sedang bersamanya, sementara kedua orang yang bersamanya itu terhanyut dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seorang namja tampan tengah duduk termenung di beranda apartemen miliknya. Ia larut memikirkan nasibnya yang menurutnya sangat amat pelik. Kehidupannya itu tak pernah luput dari yang namanya pengorbanan dan sakit hati.

'_Kenapa nasibku selalu seperti ini? Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan? Terutama soal yeoja.. Dan kenapa selalu sahabatku yang mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan? Kenapa selalu aku yang mengalah?' _demikianlah gejolak hati namja itu. Matanya terus menatap kosong ke arah pemandangan langit yang di baluti hamburan cahaya bintang dan bulan pada malam hari. Keheningan malam terasa sikron dengan perasaan namja itu saat ini. Perasaan yang ia rasakan itu membawanya melayang ke memori kelamnya dahulu.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Bunga? Siap. Cincin? Siap. Hm.. apa lagi ya?" gumam kecil seorang namja yang kini berada di dalam mobilnya memastikan barang bawaannya tidak ada yang tertinggal._

_Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, ia pun memperhatikan pakaiannya yang sangat formal saat itu. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dibalut jas hitam. Merasa sudah siap, ia pun mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat yang menjadi tujuan utamanya berpenampilan rapi dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya._

'_**drrrtt..**__' ponsel namja itu tiba-tiba berdering mengagetkannya. Tanpa melihat layar ponselnya ia langsung menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya menjawab panggilan tersebut._

"_Yeobseo.."_

"_Yeobseo. Wonnie.. Aku sudah mantap nih mau ngelamar yeoja yang aku bilang dulu itu hari ini!" suara namja dari ujung sana membuat Siwon—namja yang sedang berkendara itu—tau siapa yang menghubunginya._

"_Ah.. Donghae-aah, chukkae! Aku juga lho hari ini mau ngelamar yeoja yang setahun ini dekat denganku. Kok bisa sama ya?"_

"_Kau kan sahabatku dari SD, Wonnie, pasti lah kita sehati hehehe."_

"_Hahaha ada-ada saja kau, Hae-aah! Sekarang kau dimana?"_

"_Ah.. aku sudah hampir sampai ke rumah yeoja yang aku idam-idamkan itu. Doakan aku, ne?"_

"_Ne.. eh ini aku lagi mengemudi ke Incheon karena yeojachinguku tinggal disana, sebentar aku mampir ke rumahmu ya sekalian kau ceritakan padaku hasil lamaranmu itu."_

"_Jinjjayo? Arraseo, Wonnie. See you!"_

"_See you! Bye.." namja bernama Siwon pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana setelah telepon dari sahabatnya tadi diakhiri olehnya. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu yeoja chingunya yang akan segera ia lamar itu._

_Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia tiba di depan rumah yeoja yang ia cintai itu. Ia pun kembali memperhatikan penampilannya, membereskan rambutnya yang tidak berantakan, merapikan kemejanya yang tidak terlihat kusut, dan membersihkan celananya yang tidak kotor sama-sekali. Ia pun segera mengambil cincin serta bunga yang ia sudah persiapkan kemudian membawanya ikut serta turun dari dalam mobil._

_Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah yeojachingunya kemudian membunyikan bel berharap yeojachigunya lah yang membukakan pintu._

"_Annyeonghaseyo. Cari siapa, tuan?" tanya seorang ahjumma yang membukakan pintu saat itu._

"_Ah.. Kibum ada?" respon Siwon kecewa melihat seseorang yang membukakan pintu bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan, melainkan ahjumma yang setahu SIwon sudah 10 tahun bekerja di rumah Kibum._

"_Ah, nona Kibum? Dia sedang ada tamu di halaman belakang. Silakan masuk saja, tuan."_

"_Ah.. kamsahamnida.." ucap namja itu sopan pada ahjumma tadi. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yeojachingunya yang terbilang sangat besar itu. Jelas saja, Kibum kan anak tunggal dari pengusaha konglomerat yang usahanya sampai merambah ke luar negeri—itu artinya Kibum adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarganya kan?—. Tapi bukan itu alasan Siwon menyukai Kibum. Malahan ia awalnya tak suka pada Kibum yang ia pikir sama dengan yeoja kaya lainnya—yang hanya memikirkan gengsi tanpa punya perasaan—. Tapi karena sikap low-profile Kibum, citra yeoja kaya yang sombong di dalam pikiran Siwon perlahan memudar. Ia mulai kagum dan simpati pada yeoja itu, puncaknya pada setahun lalu saat ia memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kibum dan diterima oleh yeoja itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan yakin saling mencintai satu sama lain. Jarak diantara mereka—sejak Kibum memutuskan pindah dari Seoul untuk mengurus yayasan sekolah ibunya 5 bulan yang lalu—tak menjadi halangan bagi cinta mereka makin yakin pada keputusannya saat ini melamar Kibum._

_Merasa agak lama menunggu, Siwon beranjak dari ruang tamu rumah Kibum. Awalnya ia ingin menunggu Kibum di ruang tamunya saja sampai Kibum keluar, namun berhubung dia ingin memberikan surprise pada Kibum, ia pun pergi ke arah halaman belakang rumah yang menurut penuturan ahjumma tadi tempat dimana Kibum menerima tamu. Saat Siwon akan membuka pintu, ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah halaman itu. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu dan tetap berada di posisinya menyimak apa yang menjadi pembicaraan penting Kibum dan tamunya_

"_Kibummie.. aku.. aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar seseorang yang saat itu di dengar samar-samar oleh Siwon. Siwon pun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, 'siapa tamu, Kibum? Itu kan suara namja. Dan dari suaranya.. sepertinya aku kenal.'_

_Siwon memutuskan untuk terus menguping pembicaraan Kibum dengan tamu namjanya yang membuatnya sangat amat penasaran._

"_Mungkin terlalu cepat tapi aku benar-benar tak tahan. Ak..ku.. aku mencintaimu.. Narang gyeolhon hae jullae?"_

'_**Deg.**__' Perasaan dalam hati Siwon saat mendengarnya tak usah di tanyakan lagi. Ia sangat terpukul mendengarnya. Perasaan amarah seketika muncul dari dalam hatinya. Ia pun berniat melabrak kedua orang itu dan menghantam wajah namja yang berani melamar yeoja yang menjadi miliknya selama setahun itu. Dengan sedikit bertanya-tanya dalam hati ia memberanikan diri mengintip ke arah Kibum dan namja tadi untuk sekadar memastikan waktu yang pas untuk melabrak mereka._

'_**Deg.**__' Lagi-lagi perasaan Siwon terpukul menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Bukan hanya karena posisi namja yang kini tengah berlutut di hadapan Kibum sembari menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu, melainkan karena 'siapa' namja yang ia lihat itu. Namja itu adalah orang yang tentu saja tak asing lagi bagi Siwon karena namja yang ia lihat itu sudah menjadi sahabatnya sedari ia kecil. Yah.. namja itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae._

"_Hm.. kau baik, Hae-aah. Gomawo.." ucap yeoja bernama Kibum itu pada namja yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya membuat lutut Siwon seakan lumpuh dan lemas seketika. Ia langsung memikirkan hal terburuk yang mungkin akan Kibum katakan._

"_Gomawo, Hae-aah. Kau sangat baik padaku.. Aku.." Siwon benar-benar tak sanggup mendengar lanjutan kata dari penuturan Kibum tadi pada namja di hadapannya. Siwon pun memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu dan juga dari kehidupan Kibum selama-lamanya. Ia tidak mau mengusik kebahagiaan yeoja yang ia cintai dan juga sahabatnya. Ia mengalah. Mengalah melepaskan cintanya demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua._

_Dengan air mata yang menetes dari matanya serta luka sayatan dalam hatinya, ia mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Kibum. Ia sudah bertekad akan mengubur perasaannya itu selama-lamanya.._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

'**drrrttt..**' tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel yang menyadarkan lamunan Siwon akan kenangan pahit masa lalunya. Setelah mengecek layar ponselnya, ia dengan segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeobseo, Tiffany-ssi." Ternyata panggilan itu berasal dari yeoja bernama Tiffany, pantas saja Siwon buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Siwonnie, aku mau nanya boleh?" ucap yeoja yang terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Ne, Tiffany-ssi. Ada apa?"

"Ini soal Kyuhyun.." jawab yeoja bernama Tiffany itu. '_Hm.. lagi-lagi Kyuhyun. Sejak kejadian tadi siang aku jadi malas mendengar nama itu lagi. Ngapain juga sih yeoja cerewet ini nanya soal Kyuhyun terus? Jangan-jangan dia suka sama Kyuhyun.' _ucap Siwon dalam hati

"Hm.. kau tahu tidak soal Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar atau belum?" tanya Tiffany pada Siwon dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit aneh bagi Siwon—karena biasanya Tiffany sering bersuara dengan nada tinggi bahkan terkadang membentak—.

"Ah, soal itu.." Siwon kembali teringat kejadian menyakitkan untuknya siang tadi. "iya.. Kyuhyun sudah punya yeojachingu.. namanya.. Sungmin."

"Jeongmal? Hm.. apa.. dia.. cantik?" tanya Tiffany lagi kali ini sedikit menyelidik. Ia penasaran seperti apa rupa yeoja yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Iya.. dia sangat cantik. Manis.. imut.. dan ah sangat menarik." Ucap Siwon yang tak sadar mulai mengkhayalkan wajah yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

"Jeongmal? Dia sama aku mana yang lebih cantik?" tanya Tiffany kali ini tak mau tersaingi.

"Ah.. kalau soal itu... hm.. cantiknya beda-beda sih sepertinya." Jawab Siwon dengan sedikit serba salah. Sebenarnya kalau tak mengingat yeoja yang menelfonnya ini adalah atasannya, ia pasti sudah mengatakan Sungminlah yang paling cantik di matanya.

"Yah tapi pasti aku yang lebih cantik." Tiffany menyombongkan diri. "Kalau begitu sudah ya. Besok jemput aku jam 8 lalu antar aku belanja lagi, arraseo?" sambung Tiffany kembali dengan kebiasaannya yang memerintah itu.

"Ne, aku mengerti, Tiffany-ssi. Selamat malam."

'tuut...tutt..' telepon sudah di akhiri dari ujung sana. Siwon pun menaruh ponselnya di meja dan kembali memandangi langit yang menjadi hiburannya sedari tadi. Ia kembali meratapi nasibnya.

'_Kenapa aku selalu begini? Apa kali ini aku harus merubah keadaan? Apa aku tidak perlu mengalah lagi? Apa.. aku harus merebut Sungmin dari sahabatku?' _pikiran demi pikiran pun melayang-layang dalam pikiran Siwon membuatnya semakin resah menentukan sikap.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Tiffany-ssi. Silakan.." ucap namja tinggi yang kini tengah membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk seorang yeoja berambut pirang. Setelah memastikan yeoja tadi sudah masuk kedalam mobil, namja bernama Siwon itu pun dengan setengah berlari menuju ke tempatnya.

"Mau kemana, Tiffany-ssi?" tanya Siwon pada yeoja yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku mau ke Myeondong. Ada yang mau ku beli disana." Jawab yeoja itu singkat. Yeoja bernama Tiffany itu kemudian terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Arraseo, Tiffany-ssi." Siwon pun tanpa terlalu memusingkannya segera melesatkan mobil Audi miliknya ke tempat tujuan yang disebutkan TIffany tadi.

"Hm.. Siwon, kau tau penyebab khususnya Kyuhyun mengabaikanku?" tanya Tiffany tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Mengabaikan? Mengabaikan bagaimana maksud Anda, Tiffany-ssi?" tanya Siwon kembali karena sedikit bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Tiffany barusan.

"Kau tau kan aku ini cantik, kaya, populer. Tak ada yang bisa menolakku. Tapi dia... pesanku saja tak ada yang direspon olehnya." Curhat Tiffany sedikit sombong pada namja yang menjadi 'pesuruh'nya itu.

"Mwo? Pesan? Anda mengiriminya pesan? Hm.. josonghamnida, tapi apa.. apa Anda menyukainya?" tanya Siwon dengan sangat hati-hati mengingat yeoja disebelahnya ini adalah atasannya.

"Ne, sepertinya aku sudah gila. Baru kali ini aku seperti ini. Sungguh aku benar-benar gila. Aah.. aku menyukai namja dingin bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu." aku Tiffany pada namja yang masih berkonsentrasi menyetir sembari juga memperhatikan pembicaraan atasannya.

"Jeongmal? Bisa aku duga, Tiffany-ssi. Tapi.. kenapa kau bisa menyukainya padahal kau bertemu juga tak pernah, dia pun dingin padamu. Tak masuk akal.."

"Yah aku juga bingung, tapi.. entah kenapa ada perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mengenalnya dan rasanya seperti sudah cukup lama aku menyukainya. Entahlah tapi begitu kuat kurasakan. Aku gila.. aku benar-benar sudah gila."

"Jemiita.. sepertinya aku juga sama gilanya dengan Anda, Tiffany-ssi."

"Wae, Siwon?"

"Aku menyukai kekasih sahabatku sendiri dan aku merasa aku harus merebutnya. Yah.. aku gila kan?" ucap Siwon dengan nada suara yang sangat amat tertekan.

"Aku rasa kau tak terlalu gila. Itu cukup manusiawi."

"Entahlah.. aku rasa ini salah, tapi.. rasanya aku tak mau mengalah lagi dengan keadaan." Tiffany yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Di benaknya terbersit rasa iba dan banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk membongkar rasa penasarannya.

"Sudah sampai, Tiffany-ssi" ucap Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Tiffany.

"Ah.. arraseo.."

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Aku tampak tragis dengan wajah muram dan langkah yang gontai seperti ini. Beberapa menit lalu aku mengalami shock therapy setelah masuk ke dalam butik yang selalu ku intai selama sebulan ini. Tinggal tiga hari lagi yang tersisa dan uangku masih 200000 won sementara harga jas yang aku ingin beli itu 500000 won. Yah 500000 WON! Kurang 300000 lagi? Bisa dapat uang darimana coba?

Aku melangkah sembari menunduk lemah menendang berbagai benda yang kulihat di tanah—kaleng, kerikil dan sebagainya—dengan kuat untuk menetralisir perasaanku yang kacau balau dan...

"AAAAWWW!" teriak seseorang mengagetkanku. Omo..

"Eh, punya mata ga sih?" Kesialan rupanya tak kunjung beranjak dari kehidupanku. Kaleng yang aku tendang tadi tak sengaja mendarat mulus tepat di tubuh salah seorang yeoja yang kini tengah memasang wajah seramnya di hadapanku ini.

"Mi.. mi.. miaanhe.. aku tidak sengaja. Mianheyo.." ucapku sembari berkali-kali membungkung meminta maaf.

"Sungmin?" tiba-tiba suara namja yang sepertinya tak asing lagi terdengar di telingaku. Dengan segera aku mengadahkan kepalaku yang menunduk untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggilku.

"Siwon, kau kenal yeoja ini?" ucap yeoja tadi pada namja yang ternyata adalah Siwon dengan wajah yang kini menunjuk ke arahku.

"Ah, ne, Tiffany-ssi. Kalau boleh tahu ini ada apa ya?" tanya Siwon heran pada kami berdua.

"Ini nih, yeoja yang kau kenal ini menendang kaleng ke arahku. Tak sopan!" ucap yeoja itu kasar ke arahku.

"Ah.. mianheyo. Aku tidak sengaja.." ucapku kembali meminta maaf sembari terus menerus menundukkan kepala.

"KAU!" kulihat bayangan tangannya yang siap menampar pipiku. Yah mungkin aku harus menerima tamparan itu. Kupejamkan mataku pasrah menunggu tangannya yang beberapa detik lagi akan mendarat di pipiku. 3 detik.. 7 detik.. Eh? kenapa tak terjadi apa-apa? Segera ku buka kedua mataku yang tadi aku pejam dan aku pun mendapati Siwon tengah menahan lengan yeoja tadi.

"Ah.. josonghamnida, Tiffany-ssi. Maafkan dia. Kalau Anda ingin menampar, tampar sajalah aku." Ucap Siwon pada yeoja itu dengan sangat amat gentle. Omo.. keren! Seperti scene yang biasanya ada di dalam drama.

"Kau kenapa sih Siwon? Dia ini siapa sih? Pacarmu?" Mwo? Pacar Siwon? Yang benar saja. Aku ini kan yeojachingu sahabatnya Siwon! Gawat kalau sampai orang-orang yang Siwon kenal menganggapku pacarnya. Kalau Kyu tau gimana? Kalian bisa bayangkan kan?

"Anniyo. Dia.. dia.. dia itu.. ehm.." jawab Siwon dengan sedikit terbata-bata membuatku makin gemas. Nafsuku untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya—biar aku ini tak benar-benar dianggap pacarnya— sungguh tak bisa kutahan.

"Aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." ucapku spontan.

"Sungmin? Kok rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu.." respon yeoja itu yang kini kulihat tengah mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Emangnya aku pernah kenal dengannya?

"Eh, Sungmin, ini atasanku di kantor. Namanya, Tiffany." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba memperkenalkan yeoja itu padaku. Omo.. jadi dia atasan Siwon di kantor? Berarti yeoja ini juga atasan Kyuhyun dong! Aduhh aku harus minta maaf dan memberi kesan baik. Kasihan Kyuhyun kalo ikutan ketiban sial hanya karena kecerobohan ku.

"Anda atasan Siwon? Berarti Anda juga atasan Kyuhyun? Ah.. josonghamnida aku berperilaku kurang sopan pada Anda. Josonghamnida.." ucapku sembari kembali berulang-ulang membungkukkan badan.

"Kyuhyun? Kau ini siapa emangnya?" tanya yeoja itu yang kini terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Ah.. aku ini yeojachingu Cho Kyuhyun, manager administrasi di LSM Group." Ucapku memperkenalkan dengan lengkap agar ia tahu betul Kyuhyun siapa yang ku maksud.

"Yeojachingu? Siwon, benar dia ini kekasihnya Kyuhyun?" ujar yeoja itu memastikan apa yang tadi aku ucapkan tadi itu benar atau tidak pada Siwon. Apa dia tidak percaya pada ucapanku tadi? Dan juga kenapa mimik wajahnya berubah seperti itu? Ada apa sih?

"Ne, Tiffany-ssi. Dia yeojachingu Kyuhyun." Setelah mendengar penuturan Siwon tadi entah kenapa tatapan mata yeoja itu makin aneh. Ia melihatku dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Ada apa sih? Apa ada penilaian khusus untuk pasangan karyawan di perusahaan tempat Kyuhyun bekerja?

"Ada apa ya?" tanyaku risih juga di perhatikan intens seperti itu.

"Anniya. Siwon, aku mau cepat-cepat pulang. Aku ada urusan penting." Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi—malah terkesan sangat sinis— langsung meninggalkan aku dan Siwon. Ada apa sih?

"Hm, maafkan atasanku ya Sungmin. Hm.. aku permisi dulu. Nanti kita berbincang-bincang lagi ya. Ini kartu namaku. Annyeong." Ucap Siwon pamit sembari menyodorkan kartu namanya dan langsung menyusul yeoja tadi dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Hari yang cukup aneh..

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Kau itu bagaimana sih? Kenapa menahanku segala menampar yeoja itu!" omel seorang yeoja tak henti-hentinya pada namja yang sedang menyetir mobil di sampingnya.

"Josonghamnida, Tiffany-ssi. Aku hanya merasa itu tak pantas. Yeoja berkelas seperti Anda tidak selayaknya melakukan hal itu." Namja yang di tanyai tadi hanya merespon dengan tenang.

"Tapi aku kesal. Cih.. bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan yeoja jelek, tak berkelas, ketinggalan jaman dan dekil seperti itu." Ucap yeoja bernama Tiffany itu meremehkan Sungmin yang penampilannya sederhana—tak seperti penampilannya yang sangat mengikuti mode—

"Josonghamnida. Tapi sepertinya Anda salah menilai yeoja tadi. Dia tak seperti yang Anda bayangkan. Mungkin benar dia tak semodis Anda, tapi dia memiliki sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatian. Dia juga sangat baik dan lembut." Respon Siwon yang kali ini terdengar sangat memuji yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin tadi.

"Kau kenapa membelanya terus sih? Kenapa kau juga memujinya seperti itu? Yang atasanmu itu aku atau dia? Atau jangan-jangan.. aaah aku tahu! Aku ingat tadi kau bilang kau jatuh cinta pada kekasih sahabatmu."

'**Deg**' Siwon langsung tertegun. Ia meruntuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri yang membuat isi hatinya jadi mudah di tebak.

"Kekasih sahabat yang kau maksud itu dia kan? Dia itu kekasih Kyuhyun sahabatmu kan? Kau menyukai yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu kan?" tebak Tiffany yang sepertinya tepat sasaran melihat ekspresi Siwon yang kini telah berubah. Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany tadi. Ia hanya larut dalam kediamannya meruntuki kecerobohan yang ia lakukan.

"Benar kan? Ah.. ternyata kita ini benar-benar sama."

"Aku tak sama dengan Anda, Tiffany-ssi."

"Kita sama. Kita sama-sama menyukai seseorang yang memiliki pasangan. Ini benar-benar keuntungan buat kita, Siwonnie." Ujar yeoja tadi sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatap pemandangan di luar jendela mobil yang sepertinya bukan menjadi alasannya untuk tersenyum.

"Keuntungan? Maksud Anda?" Siwon terlihat bingung dengan ucapan atasannya tadi. Ia tak mengerti.

"Yah, kita bisa bekerja sama. Aku menginginkan Kyuhyun dan kau menginginkan Sungmin, kan? Kau membantuku merebut Kyuhyun dari Sungmin dan aku akan bantu kau merebut Sungmin dari Kyuhyun."

"Mwo? Anda memintaku membantu Anda memisahkan mereka? Itu jahat, Tiffany-ssi." Tolak Siwon yang merasa masih punya hati nurani.

"Jahat? Hahaha kita sama saja, Siwon."

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, Tiffany-ssi. Ah, Anda sudah sampai." Tak terasa mobil yang dikendarai Siwon telah sampai ke apartemen Tiffany. Pembicaraan mereka membuat perjalanan yang lumayan panjang terasa menjadi singkat. Tiffany pun turun dari mobil dan memasuki wilayah apartemennya diikuti Siwon yang tengah menenteng seluruh belanjaan yeoja itu sampai ke depan kamarnya.

"Sudah semua, Tiffany-ssi. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap Siwon saat hendak meninggalkan Tiffany yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya.

"Tunggu." Siwon yang mendengar panggilan Tiffany langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa lagi, Tiffany-ssi?"

"Bukannya kali ini kau tak ingin mengalah pada keadaan? Pikirkanlah.." setelah mengatakan hal itu Tiffany langsung masuk menutup pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam di koridor apartemen Tiffany. Namja itu terlihat diam merenungi segala yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

'_Apa aku harus mengikuti saran Tiffany? Apa aku harus merebut Sungmin dari Kyuhyun? Apa ini saatnya aku merubah keadaan?'_

_._

_._

**To be continue**

**-ooooooooo-  
**

**Ah.. udah sampai di chap 5! Author benar-benar ga nyangka akan mulai sepanjang ini(awalnya author pikir cm sampe chap 3). Karena author juga ga mau kepanjangan, ff ini sepertinya akan berakhir di chap 7 atau 8.  
**

**Gomawo yang udah membaca ff punya author ini. Mianhe kalau author lamban mengupdatenya.  
**

**BIG THANKS FOR ALL OF READERS WHO STAY WITH 'GMOMC' :  
**

**privinaJOYERS, hyuknie, HeeYeon, sparKSomniA0321, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, kyumin forever, Ryani, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, SSungMine, Rilianda Abelira, BbuingBbuing137, rafah aulia, Just Call Me Guest, Evil Thieves, mitade13, Park Min Rin, kimjulia220799gmailcom, kyurin minnie, Evilevigne, Keys47, KimShippo, chabluebilubilu, Honeyfah elfsone, kyu evil, Pikapika.**

**HeeYeon : ampuuuun... maafin author! ,**

**Rilianda Abelira : rencananya hanya tuhan dan author yang tahu *elah* #plak pantengin terus ya chingu^^  
**

**Just Call Me Guest : waduh jeongmal gomawo chinguu^^ seneng deh ada yang mau nungguin ff ini. yuk nih author udah updatee ;)  
**

**Evil Thieves : insyaAllah tetep KyuMin kok! Author kan KMS!\^^/  
**

**mitade13 : kalo soal rate di ffnet bakalan sama terus kok chingu gabakal berubah, kecuali kalo di blog author kemungkinan rate 18+ bisa saja ada hehe^^ soal Kibum author simpen2 nanti ya, di chap kali ini juga terselip soal siapa Kibum itu kok ;)  
**

**Keys47 : author ga kemana-mana kok, cuma ilang doang *eh?* ntar keburu apa hayooo?^^**

**KimShippo : makasih udah mampiiir^^ hm bukan mimpi sih sebenernya, lebih kepada memperbaiki kehidupan yg sebelumnya terjadi. Kalo soal Siwon, di chap ini author udh jelasin cerita yg sebenarnya terjadi antara Siwon dan Kibum. Nanti juga Kibumnya muncul kok ,**

**kyu evil & privinaJOYERS : nih di chap ini author udh bongkar semua masa lalu pahitnya Siwon hehe^^**

******Jeongmal gomawooo, mian kalo misalnya ff kali ini sekenanya mengecewakan. Jangan pernah capek ngasih komentar buat author yaa!  
**

**Akhir kata... review please! *bow*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Give Me One More Chance**

**Author : vivimulia 'vihyora'**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And the other cast..**

**Genre : Genderswitch/romance/angst/AU**

**Annyeoooong readeeeeers! author balik lagi dengan membawa chap 6 kali ini. Hm.. lama ya? Jeongmal mianheee jadwal kuliah author benar-benar menyiksa *hiks**nangisdipojokan*  
**

**Huss.. dari pada dengerin curahat hati author mending buruan di baca yaa!  
**

~~~~00~~~~

**-**CHAPTER 6-

~~~~00~~~~

Seorang namja dengan postur tinggi tengah berdiri di balkon apartemennya dengan tatapan yang sendu memandang langit. Dinginnya udara malam yang saat itu menusuk kulitnya bahkan tak menggoyahkan niatnya untuk tetap memandangi keindahan malam yang selalu setia menjadi pelampiasan perasaannya yang kalut. Benar saja, hati namja itu benar-benar kalut saat ini. Yang berada di pikirannya hanya ada masalah demi masalah yang sekiranya tak kunjung ada titik terangnya.

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan, tuhan?'_ batin namja yang masih menatap nanar langit pada malam itu.

'**drrrt...**' bunyi ponsel tiba-tiba terdengar. Perhatian namja tadi pun terpaksa teralihkan ke arah benda kecil berwarna putih yang tergeletak manis di meja balkon apartemennya.

Dengan langkah pelan namja tadi mendekati meja itu dan meraih ponsel miliknya. Setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, ia segera menekan tulisan accept di layar touchscreen iPhone putihnya itu dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeobseo.." ucap namja tadi dengan nada suara yang sesopan mungkin.

"..."

"Ne, Tiffany-ssi. Waeyo?"

"..."

"Ah.. itu. Hm.. ne." Entah apa yang di ucapkan sang penelpon sehingga membuat namja tadi terdengar sedikit gugup.

"..."

"Ne, Tiffany-ssi."

"..."

"Kalau soal itu.. besok kita bicarakan." Setelah mengakhiri panggilan itu, namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon tadi menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi —yang berada tepat di sebelah meja balkon apartemennya— dengan malas. Ia menyeka peluh di dahinya yang agak samar nampak di balik redupnya cahaya malam pada saat itu. Pikiran Siwon kini melayang jauh entah kemana. Dipejamkannya mata tajamnya itu sejenak meresapi apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan dengan sang penelepon tadi.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

'**tok.. tok..'** bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar jelas dari arah pintu utama rumah seorang yeoja yang kini tengah membereskan kasur miliknya. Yeoja itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam yang bertengger manis di dinding kamarnya.

'_Pukul 05:30? Siapa sih yang bertamu jam segini?_' batin yeoja bernama Sungmin itu heran.

Dengan sedikit takut—maklum Sungmin takut banget sama setan (padahal yg dia pacarin itu setan)— akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Sejenak ia berfikir kembali akan membukanya atau tidak, namun rasa penasaran sungguh mengalahkan rasa takutnya sehingga ia pun —dengan segenap keberanian yang ia kumpulkan— akhirnya membuka pintu kayu tersebut. Dan...

"Aigo!" teriak Sungmin kaget saat baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati berbagai bunga tengah terhambur di teras rumahnya dengan kehadiran seorang namja yang tengah memegang sekuntum bunga mawar tepat di antara bucket-bucket bunga tadi.

"Annyeong chagiyya.. Bogoshippeo.." ucap namja itu sembari menyerahkan sekuntum bunga mawar yang ia genggam pada Sungmin yang masih tertegun di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kyu..? Ada apa ini?" tanya Sungmin masih kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Benar saja, subuh-subuh begitu namjachingunya, Cho Kyuhyun, datang dengan sekumpulan bunga yang jumlahnya tak terhitung itu. Aneh tapi.. sangat manis!

"Anniya aku hanya merindukanmu, chagiyya. Kau tahu kan beberapa ini aku sibuk dan jarang melihatmu? Apa jangan-jangan... kau tak merindukanku, eoh?" sergap Kyuhyun dengan mata mendelik.

"Ah.. anni.. nado bogoshippeo chagiyya. Aku hanya merasa heran padamu, belakangan ini kamu sangat manis padaku. Tak seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya."

"Jadi aku salah berbuat manis padamu, chagi?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang memelas 'buatan'nya.

"Anniyo. Aku suka kok." Sungmin pun mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeluk namjachingunya yang sedang memasang aksi ngambek super duper lucu itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita jogging bersama!" Ajak Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah cerah. Benar-benar namja yang aneh.

"MWO?" respon Sungmin kaget atas ajakan namjachingunya yang ajaib itu. Tentu saja! Siapa sih yang tak heran apabila tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu istimewa yang langsung mengajakmu berjogging ria tanpa ada alasan jelas?

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik paksa lengan mulus yeojachingunya yang masih terlihat bengong itu agar segera mengikuti langkahnya.

Jadilah mereka berlari mengelilingi kompleks rumah Sungmin. Dengan sedikit terpaksa Sungmin mengikuti langkah kekasihnya itu. Maklum, Sungmin itu tidak suka berolahraga, maka dari itu tak heranlah badan Sungmin terlihat sedikit kurang langsing—bilang aja gendut!*di gaplok Sungmin*.

"Pe.. lanh.. pe.. laaaaan.. hosh.. hossh.. tunggu akuuu.." seru Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Rupanya yeoja itu sudah sangat lelah.

"Ayoo jangan lelet, Minnieaah. Coba kejar akuuu." Tutur Kyuhyun tak berperikemanusiaan menyiksa yeojachingunya seperti itu. Namjachingu macam apa ini?

"Ish!" geram Sungmin kesal. Fix menurut Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun itu benar-benar namja evil!

Tak terasa setelah sejam berlari, mereka pun kembali ke rumah Sungmin. Tampang mereka berdua sangat berbanding lurus. Kyuhyun dengan gaya santainya sedang duduk manis di teras rumah Sungmin sembari memainkan ponselnya—maklum, Kyuhyun lebih duluan sampai mendahului sang empu rumah, Lee Sungmin— sementara Sungmin yang baru saja muncul di balik pagar rumahnya—dengan tampang lusuh— segera menidurkan dirinya ke lantai teras rumahnya—yang masih dipenuhi bunga— yang bahkan terasa seperti kasur baginya saat itu.

"Kau harus sering-sering lari ya, Minnieaah. Biar nda gendut." Ujar Kyuhyun santai. Ucapannya itu sangat mudah meluncur dari mulut 'pedas'nya tanpa memikirkan perasaan yeojachingunya yang notabene sangat sensitif. Benar-benar Kyu..

"Ya! Aku tidak gendut tau! Huh menyebalkan.." ucap Sungmin kesal. Ia langsung bangun dari posisinya, masuk ke dalam rumah dan membanting pintu. Tapi tak selang beberapa menit pintu itu kembali terbuka.

"Oh ya aku lupa, bereskan bunga-bunga itu. Aku malas membereskannya." Ucap Sungmin yang kepalanya muncul dari balik pintu menginteruksi Kyuhyun. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Sungmin menutup pintunya—lagi— sementara Kyuhyun dengan aksi evilnya hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah yeojachingunya yang super duper cute itu. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya, menuliskan sesuatu dan meninggalkannya di meja teras rumah Sungmin. Sambil melirik jam, ia pun beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan cool menuju mobilnya yang di parkir tak jauh dari rumah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Pukul 07:03.

Tumben aku jam segini sudah berada di kantor. Yah kalau bukan karena habis mengunjungi cuteMinku, aku pasti masih stay di apartemenku jam segini.

Suasana kantor saat ini masih sepi. Yang tertangkap oleh mataku hanya satu dua orang karyawan saja yang sudah duduk manis di depan komputernya dan beberapa OB yang sedang berlalu-lalang di dekatku.

Ah.. dari pada BT, mending aku main game saja. Sudah lama aku tak menyempatkan diri mengutak-atik game yang menjadi 'icon' buatku itu.

"Kyu.." panggil seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku yang kini baru saja akan memulai permainan. Benar-benar mengganggu! Kubalikkan badanku untuk melihat siapa yang mengajakku bicara dan..

"Hm, Anda.. Waeyo?" ucapku sedikit malas. Yah, kalian pasti tau itu siapa kan?

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu." Ucap yeoja yang kini sudah berada di depanku itu.

"Yah bicara saja, aku akan mendengarkan ucapan Anda."

"Anni. Bukan di sini. Kita bicara di tempat lain."

"Kenapa harus di tempat lain? Di sini juga bisa, Tiffany-ssi."

"Ini mengenai Sungmin."

'**Deg..**' telingaku benar-benar sangat sensitif mendengar nama itu. Sungmin? Kenapa yeoja itu bisa tau tentang Sungmin? Dan.. apa yang ingin ia bicarakan padaku mengenai Sungmin? Apa yeoja ini gila?

"Baiklah." Aku pun menyetujui ajakan yeoja bernama Tiffany itu dengan sangat amat terpaksa.

"Ikut denganku." Ku ikuti langkah Tiffany dari belakang. Sepertinya ia kini mengajakku ke ruangannya. _Dejavu_.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangannya, ia terlihat mengambilkanku segelas wine dari minibar yang terletak di sebelah kanan meja kerjanya. Aku seperti pernah dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini..

"Ini, minumlah dulu. Santai lah mengobrolnya." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi wine tadi padaku. Aku tak mengambilnya. Meskipun aku sangat cinta wine tapi aku pantang menerima wine darinya.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, noona. Bicaralah sekarang atau aku pergi." Ancamku halus.

"Cih.. dingin sekali. Baiklah aku to the point saja. Jadilah pacarku, Cho Kyuhyun!" MWOO? PACAARRR? Apa yeoja di depanku ini sinting?

"Bukankah Anda tau bahwa saya memiliki yeojachingu, Tiffany-ssi?"

"Ya, aku tau. Maka dari itu aku minta kau kini menjadi kekasihku dan tinggalkan Sungmin."

"Apakah Anda sudah gila? Aku tak akan melepaskan Sungmin. Apapun yang terjadi. Josonghamnida."

"Jeongmal? Kau berani padaku? Hahaha berikan saja Sungmin pada Siwon sahabatmu. Kau tak tahu kan kalau Siwon, sahabatmu sendiri, mencintai Sungmin, kekasihmu?" ucap Tiffany dengan memberikan tekanan pada kata 'sahabat' dan 'kekasih' dalam ucapannya itu. Tapi.. Bicara apa yeoja ini? Siwon? Siwon menyukai Sungmin? Benar-benar ngaco!

"Anda bicara apa sih? Jangan mengumbar fitnah, Tiffany-ssi."

"Aku tak pernah bohong, Kyu. Kau mau dengar rekaman pembicaraanku dengan Siwon?" Tiffany pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku nya dan memutar sebuah rekaman disitu.

'_Yeobseo..'_terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Suara berat itu benar milik Siwon.

'_Yeobseo. Ini aku.'_ Sekarang giliran suara milik Tiffany yang terdengar. Apa ucapan yeoja ini benar-benar tak bohong?

'_Ne, Tiffany-ssi. Waeyo?'_

'_Tentang perasaanmu pada Sungmin, kau benar-benar mencintainya kan?'_

'_Ah.. itu. Hm.. ne.'_

'**Deg.**' Jadi... benar? Siwon benar menyukai Sungmin?

'_Hm.. jadi kau mau membantuku mendekati Kyuhyun kan?'_

'_Ne, Tiffany-ssi.'_Dan sekarang ia bersekongkol untuk mendekatkanku pada Tiffany? Untuk merebut Sungmin dariku? Ia juga tau kan bagaimana perasaanku pada Sungmin dan juga perasaan benciku pada TIffany? Kenapa kini ia membantu Tiffany? Padahal aku menganggapnya sahabatku yang terbaik. Aku masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar.

'_Hm.. soal yang aku bicarakan tadi siang bagaimana?'_

'_Kalau soal itu.. besok kita bicarakan.'_

"Kau dengar kan?" Aku masih diam. Otakku masih harus ku sinkronkan. Rupanya ini benar-benar _shock-therapy_ bagiku. Benar saja.. sahabatku sendiri. Siwon. SIWON!

"Jadilah pacarku, Kyu.. Kau tak akan menyesal." Goda Tiffany dengan suara yang sangat menjijikkan menurutku. Ia mendekatiku dan kini mulai 'berani' menyentuhku. Shit!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Biarpun kau atasanku, aku tak sudi di perlakukan seperti ini. Yeoja sinting!" bentakku padanya sembari menghempaskan tangannya yang tadi berani menyentuhku.

"Cih.. berani sekali. Kau akan menyesal Kyu."

"Terserah. Aku tak peduli." Aku pun meninggalkan ruangan laknat itu membiarkan Tiffany yang kudengar masih terus mengoceh yang tak jelas di dalam ruangannya. Aku benar-benar tak peduli apapun yang terjadi ke depannya. Otakku sudah sangat lelah untuk berfikir.

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Siwon POV*

Balkon apartemen benar-benar menjadi tempat favoriteku. Di sinilah aku dapat menikmati keindahan sang pencipta. Langit yang indah, pemandangan asri serta kesejukan angin yang semilir dengan setia menemani pagiku saat ini. Kulirik jam yang sudah bertengger manis di pergelangan tanganku. Hm.. pukul 06:05, sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang sebelum nona besar itu mengoceh tak karuan lagi.

'**drrrt..drrrtt..**' ponselku berdering sesaat setelah aku baru saja akan meninggalkan 'pojok favoritku' tadi. Benar-benar panjang umur.. telepon itu dari Tiffany. Mau apa dia? Mau mengoceh lagi kah? Tanpa basa-basi segera ku angkat telepon itu.

"Yeobseo"

"Siwon, kau tak perlu menjemputku." Ucapnya to the point. Tumben ia tak mau dijemput.

"Ne.. tapi kenapa, Tiffany-ssi?" tanyaku heran juga dengan tingkah ajaibnya.

"Ah aku hanya ingin berangkat sendiri. Kau istirahat sajalah dulu.."

"Hm arraseo. Hati-hati, Tiffany-ssi.." Meskipun sedikit terdengar aneh, tapi ini berkah! Aku pun menyetujui apa yang ia perintahkan.

"Ne.."

'**tuut..ttuutt..**' panggilan tadi pun terputus. Yah baguslah kalau dia tak memintaku untuk menjemputnya. Aku masih bisa menikmati udara pagi saat ini sembari meneguk kopi hangat milikku dengan santai. Hm.. enaknya kalau setiap hari seperti ini teruss..

'**tiing.. tingg..**' bel pintu apartemenku berbunyi. Ada tamu? Jam segini? Siapa sih? Dengan langkah yang sedikit kupercepat, aku menuju ke pintu utama apartemen milikku itu untuk membuka pintu, tapi sebelumnya aku mengintip dulu siapa yang menjadi tamu sepagi ini.

Dari hasil intip mengintip, kulihat jelas sosok seorang yeoja dari balik pintu ini dengan rambut sebahu. Dia membelakangi pintu sehingga aku tak bisa melihat jelas paras wajahnya. Siapa dia? Dengan segera akhirnya ku buka pintu apartemenku itu.

"Cari siapa ya?" tanyaku sopan pada yeoja yang masih membelakangiku ini. Tapi kok dari aroma tubuhnya.. seakan tak asing lagi bagiku? Siapa ya?

Terlihat kini ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan..

'**Deg.**' Tubuhku sontak kaku. Mataku melotot. Jantungku serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Siwonnie.. Bogoshipda. Lama tak bertemu.."

"Ki.. kibum? Ke.. kenapa kau bis.. bisa ada disini?" Yah, yeoja yang berada di hadapanku adalah Kibum, mantan kekasihku—walaupun tak pernah ada kata putus dari kami— yang lama tak kujumpai. Pantas aku mengenal aroma tubuhnya. Meskipun penampilannya kini terlihat berbeda, mulai dari rambutnya yang di potong sebahu hingga badannya yang kini terlihat semakin kurus.

"Aku mencarimu, oppa. Kau kenapa menghilang? Kenapa kau tak pernah membalas pesan dan emailku? Telepon pun tak kunjung kau terima. Ada apa oppa? Apa.. kau sudah tak mencintaiku?" ujar yeoja yang kini terlihat sedikit murung dari raut wajahnya. Yah.. bukankah ia kini bersama Hae? Tak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk menanggapinya kan? Meskipun yaah.. tak bisa dibohongi aku masih mencintainya.

"Bukankah kau kini sudah bahagia dengan orang lain, Kibum-ssi?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kibum bingung padaku.

"Kau kini sudah berbahagia dengan Hae kan? Lee Dong Hae."

"Eh? Dong Hae? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya lagi tambah bingung. Dia benar-benar tak tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu?

"Donghae.. bukannya kalian sudah resmi akan menikah?"

"Mwo? Menikah? Aku dengan Donghae? Yang benar saja! Aku ini masih milikmu oppa." Ujar Kibum makin membuatku bingung.

"Eh? Bukannya dulu kau menerima lamarannya? Setahun lalu di rumahmu itu."

"Setahun lalu? Hm.." Kibum kali ini terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat maksud dari perkataanku barusan, "ah aku ingaaaat! Jadi tamu yang bibi bilang itu kamu, oppa?"

"Jadi benar kan?"

"Anniya.. kau salah paham, oppa. Memang benar ia melamarku saat itu, tapi saat itu juga aku menolaknya. Aku juga sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku sudah memiliki calon yang pasti akan menjadi pendampingku kelak. Dan itu kamu, Oppa. Choi Siwon! Tapi.. sejak saat itu oppa menghilang, tak ada kabar sedikit pun. Aku sampai pernah berfikir kalau oppa tak lagi mencintaiku, oppa menyesal telah menjadikanku kekasih, dan aku hanya sia-si..—" Sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuhku dengan gerakan refleks langsung memeluk tubuh yeoja yang selama ini ku rindukan itu erat. Entah kenapa perasaan ku menuntunku melakukan ini. Jujur saja aku memang benar merindukannya. Aku sangat merasa bersalah menelantarkannya. Maaf.. maafkan aku yang sudah menyayat luka hanya karena pikiran-pikiran negatifku saja. Mianhe.. Kibummie..

"Mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe.. Saranghaeyo, Bummie. Saranghae.. Jeongmal mianheyo.." Pelukanku itu sangat erat, aku tak peduli lagi. Aku hanya sedang ingin memeluknya dan terus memeluknya. Aku tak mau melepasnya lagi. Tak mau.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Wonnie.. Gwaenchanayo."

_Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkan dan mencampakkanmu lagi tanpa alasan kuat Kibummie. Saranghaeyo.._

*Siwon POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Henry-aah!" panggil seorang yeoja yang sedang mengemudi sepeda membawa beberapa botol susu. Sang empu namapun berbalik menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hei, Minnieeee!" teriak namja bernama Henry tadi bersemangat saat tau siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Yah, yang memanggilnya adalah Sungmin, yeoja yang ia sukai, yang tak sengaja lewat saat usai mengantarkan beberapa botol susu di suatu kompleks perumahan elite.

"Ngapain kau di sini? Ini rumah siapa?" ucap Sungmin heran saat dilihatnya Henry tengah duduk manis di sebuah teras rumah yang sangat mewah sembari membaca koran.

"Eh? Ah.. itu.. ehm.. anu.." ucap Henry gagap saat ditanyai selidik oleh Sungmin tadi. Kalian ingat kan tentang Henry yang menyembunyikan identitas pribadinya untuk dekat dengan Sungmin?

"Anu apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ini rumah majikannya saudaraku, aku hanya kesini untuk.. ehm.. untuk meminjam uang. Soalnya sang pemilik rumah ini sangat dermawan dan suka menolong orang susah seperti kita ini." Jelas Henry tentu saja bohong. Rumah itu jelas-jelas adalah rumah pribadinya!

"Jeongmalyo? Ah.. kebetulan sekaliiiii! Aku ingin meminjam uang Henry-aah, bisa kah kau membantu mengenalkanku pada sang pemilik rumah ini?" Matilah kau Henry! Sang pemilik rumah itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Dasar Sungmin polosnya bukan main percaya saja pada tipu muslihat Henry itu.

"Hm.. ne pasti, Minnie. Sayangnya sang pemilik rumah sedang tak ada di rumah. Besok gimana? Nanti aku telfon kamu ya, Min."

"Ah, arraseo! Gomawo, Henry-aaaah! Kau memang penyelamatkuuuu!" Spontan Sungmin loncat ke arah Henry dan memeluk namja satu itu. Entah bagaimana perasaan Henry saat itu. Bingung, resah bercampur senang tiada tara kini itu yang ia rasakan. Wajah putih susu milik namja itu benar-benar berubh menjadi merah padam seperti udang rebus!

"Eh ya, ini untukmu. Aku lanjut mengantar beberapa botol susu lagi ya, Henry-aah! Annyeeeooong!" Sungmin pun berlalu mengayuh dengan cepat sepeda berwarna pink miliknya itu—setelah menyodorkan sebotol susu dan sekuntum bunga pada Henry—, sementara Henry masih mematung meresapi keadaan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu sambil memegang bunga yang di berikan Sungmin. Di tatapnya bunga yang kini berada di tangannya, senyuman indah pun terkembang manis di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seorang namja berkemeja biru dengan celana kain yang senada dengan setelan miliknya berjalan mantap melewati beberapa karyawan kantor yang sedang sibuk di depan layar komputer. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri dengan senyum yang tak kunjung lepas dari sudut bibirnya.

"Annyeong, Kyuuuuu! Ah cerah sekali yaaa pagi ini!" ucap namja itu memberi salam saat di lihatnya sahabat karibnya itu tengah sibuk dengan monitor komputer.

"Oh.. hm.." respon Kyuhyun datar tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Jelas saja yang diajak bicara sangat bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba dingin seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu? Kau berantem dengan yeojachingumu?" tanya namja bernama Siwon pada sahabatnya itu sekadar ingin tahu apa penyebab tingkah 'aneh' Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun langsung menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan kemudian menoleh ke arah Siwon, tepat menatap matanya dengan tajam.

"Apa urusanmu, hah? Oh.. atau jangan-jangan kau memang mengharapkan aku berantem dengan yeojachinguku, eoh? Apa kau ingin aku pisah dengannya kemudian kau dengan mudah merebutnya dariku? Begitu?" bentak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sontak membuat sang lawan bicara, Siwon, sangat amat bingung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Kyu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tak usah bohong lagi. Aku sudah tau semuanya. Dasar musuh di balik selimut! Aku tahu kau suka pada Sungmin, kan? Kau ingin merebutnya dariku, kan?" bentak Kyuhyun makin keras membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Mereka saat ini benar-benar menjadi tontonan. Jelas saja, semua orang di sana heran dan juga penasaran kenapa dua orang yang selama 5 tahun menjadi sahabat karib itu sampai berantem dan saling membentak.

"Si.. siapa yang memberitahumu soal itu, eoh?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Mulai sekarang jaga jaraklah denganku." Ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan dan langsung meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung dan juga seluruh sorot mata semua orang yang masih berdiri menyaksikan'tontonan seru' di dalam ruangan lantai 3 LSM Group itu.

Siwon langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat yang pastinya bisa menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk menanyakan apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi saat itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Siwon POV*

"Apa urusanmu, hah? Oh.. atau jangan-jangan kau memang mengharapkan aku berantem dengan yeojachinguku, eoh? Apa kau ingin aku pisah dengannya kemudian kau dengan mudah merebutnya dariku? Begitu?" bentak Kyuhyun mengagetkanku. Benar saja, aku baru saja datang dan menanyakan hal sepele padanya namun ia tiba-tiba membentakku seperti ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Kyu? Aku tidak mengerti." Jawabku dengan nada suara yang tak kalah tingginya pada Kyuhyun menyebabkan beberapa karyawan menatap aneh kepada kami —bahkan beberapa dari mereka tengah berbisik-bisik aneh di hadapan kami.

"Tak usah bohong lagi. Aku sudah tau semuanya. Dasar musuh di balik selimut! Aku tahu kau suka pada Sungmin, kan? Kau ingin merebutnya dariku, kan?"

'**Deg.**' Dari mana Kyuhyun tahu soal itu? Bukannya aku tak pernah.. eh tunggu dulu!

"Si.. siapa yang memberitahumu soal itu, eoh?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Mulai sekarang jaga jaraklah denganku." Ucapnya mengakhiri pembicaraan kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di sini. Dari gelagatnya sepertinya aku tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Shit!

Dengan langkah pasti aku melangkah menuju ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berasal tadi. Ku acuhkan berbagai tatapan aneh yang tertuju padaku dan terus berjalan mantap.

"Siapa?" ucap seorang yeoja saat pintu ruangannya kubuka kasar.

"Anda bicara apa pada Kyuhyun?" tanyaku 'to the point' pada yeoja yang kini tengah duduk manis di balik meja kerjanya sambil menatap aneh ke arahku.

"Ada apa sih?" jawabnya santai sambil memain-mainkan pulpen yang ia pegang saat itu.

"Tiffany-ssi, jangan pura-pura bodoh. Anda yang membeberkan soal perasaanku pada Sungmin ke Kyuhyun kan? Benar kan?" aku pun mulai menaikkan nada bicaraku pada yeoja bernama Tiffany itu. Biarpun ia atasanku, tapi tingkahnya itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. Benar-benar kurang ajar yeoja satu ini. Ternyata benar ia sangat amat jahat. Bukan hanya tingkahnya saja, hatinya ternyata jauh lebih busuk!

"Jadi Anda memanfaatkanku untuk merebut Kyuhyun dari Sungmin, begitu?"

"Yup.. benar sekali. Kau benar-benar pabo yah.. hahaha"

"Michin yeoja! Kau pikir aku akan menghormatimu? Biarpun kau itu atasanku, tapi hatimu jauh lebih rendah bahkan sejajar dengan sampah! Tanpa memberi tahu Kyu pun aku tidak akan menuruti perkataanmu untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Andai kau tahu, kau itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Sungmin! Boleh saja Anda menang harta dan penampilan mewah, tapi Anda benar-benar tak jauh beda dengan sampah masyarakat. Permisi." Begitulah kata-kata yang berhasil meluncur mulus dari mulutku.

"Ya! Kau..!"

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membanting pintunya. Aku perlu mendinginkan pikiranku saat ini.

*Siwon POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Cih menjijikkan. Baiklah.. jika tak ada yang akan membantuku mendapatkan Kyuhyun, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Gumam yeoja yang masih terduduk manis di ruangannya sambil terus melihat-lihat foto yang ia genggam. Di dalam foto itu terpampang potret sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah taman sambil tersenyum ceria. Dengan senyuman aneh, yeoja itu menyobek foto yang ia pegang itu tepat di pertengahan potret sepasang kekasih tadi.

"Kalau Kyuhyun tak bisa menjadi milikku, ia juga tak boleh menjadi milik siapapun.. SIAPAPUN."

.

.

**To be continue**

**-~~~~~000~~~~~-**

**BIG thanks and hug for :  
**

**hyuknie, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, kyurin minnie, kimjulia220799, mayacassielf, iinx . artie1, BbuingBbuing137, SSungMine, privina_JOYERS, rafah aulia, KyuNa Saranghae ELF, ibchoco, Super Girl, chabluebilubilu, KimShippo, PikaPika, Rilianda Abelira, Andhisa Joyers  
**

**hyuknie : maafin author yang updatenya kelamaan *bow* Mianheyo.. :'(  
**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : hehe Tiffany sangat mendalami peran antagonis dalam ff ini #eeaa hehe  
**

**kyurin minnie : nih author udah ngasih dikitan KyuMin momentnya hehe mudah-mudahan diterima yaaaa ;)  
**

**kimjulia220799 : annyeong kimjulia^^ semua pertanyaan kamu udah author jawab di chap kali ini kan? hehe mudah-mudahan kamu puas yaaaa saengie ;;)**

**mayacassielf : pendek yah? mianheyoo.. awalnya malah niat cuma ngasih 2 sampai 3 chap saja chingu^^ miaaaan *bow*  
**

** iinx . artie1 : wah kamu baca kilat ff ini yaa? Jeongmal gomawooo chingu^ mudah-mudahan chingu tetep suka dengan ff yang aku buat. Gomawo~~!  
**

**BbuingBbuing : nih author udh lanjut yaaa~~!  
**

**SSungMine : iya chingu nda kok ini udah mulai reda dikit kan? ;)  
**

**rafah aulia : annyeong pembaca setia 'GMOMC'~! :) hihihi udah terjawab di chap kali ini kan chingu?  
**

**KyuNa Saranghae ELF : Annyeong anaaa! :) jeongmal gomawo udah sudi mampir ke ff milik author ini. Pantengin terus yaaa chingu *bow*  
**

**ibchoco : wuuuiiiih jangan dirajam kasiaan Tiffanynyaaa! xp amin amiiiin.. udah terjawab di chap ini kan chingu? hehe  
**

**Super Girl : Iya emang terinspirasi dari situ authornya hehe. Sip deh chingu^^ gomawooo  
**

**chabluebilubilu : iya tuh Siwon nurut sama kamuu chinguu :p  
**

**KimShippo : Rencana chap depan udah mencapai penghujung chinguu hehe gomawoooo^^  
**

**PikaPika : iyaaa author emang ga niat mau naikin ratenya kok hihihi  
**

**Rilianda Abelira : hihihi ga kerasa aja kali chingu keasikan bacanya^^ cuss di chap ini udah terjawabkan chingu? Hyuknya di ff lain aja deh munculnyaaa, dia lagi sibuk nengger di pohon *digamparhyuk* XD  
**

**Andhisa Joyers : hehehe tuhhh Siwon dengerin chinguu lhoo biar ga gangguin KyuMin! hehe  
**

**Semua udah kebales kan? Kamsahamnidaaaaaa chinguuu! *tebardasterpinkming*  
**

**Chap depan insyaAllah menjadi penghujung ff ini.  
**

**Akhir kata... review pleaseeeee! *bow*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Give Me One More Chance**

**Author : vivimulia 'vihyora'**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And the other cast..**

**Genre : Genderswitch/romance/angst/AU**

Annyeong chingu^^ finally author berhasil menuntaskan ff ini fyuuh~ Oh ya sebelum ada yang ngeclaim ini-itu, author jelasin lagi ya! ff ini plotnya murni muncul dari otak author pas lagi ganti-ganti channel tv dan tiba-tiba nemu mv JYJ "In Heaven", jadi pasti deh kalian bakal nemu adegan yang rada mirip(dikit) sm mv itu disini hehe^^ Eh ya daripada kelamaan dengerin ocehan author, yuk silakan di baca ya chingu^^

~~00~~

FINAL CHAPTER

~~00~~

"Kyu.." seorang yeoja berkulit putih susu terlihat sedang menggoda kekasihnya yang sedari tadi dilihatnya sangat murung dengan wajah yang tertekuk dan cemberut. Ia tak henti-hentinya menyolek badan kurus Kyuhyun yang tak bergeming sedari tadi. Ia sendiri bingung dengan 'aksi ngambek' namjachingunya itu.

"Hei Kyuu.. Cho Kyuhyuuuuun~" Sungmin lagi-lagi mengganggu aksi ngambek Kyuhyun dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah namja itu. Tapi... tak ada respon sama sekali. Aneh kan?

"Kyu.. apa ada yang salah denganku? Bicaralah chagi, biar aku tahu salahku di mana." Ucapan Sungmin kali ini sepertinya membawa secercah cahaya terang. Perhatian namja cool bernama Kyuhyun itu langsung berpusat kepadanya. Wajah Kyuhyun kini tepat mengarah ke arah Sungmin.

"Anni.. kau tak salah apa-apa." Kata itulah yang berhasil meluncur dari bibir sexy milik Kyuhyun setelah hampir setengah jam ini mengadakan 'aksi diam' dengan Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini, Kyu? Apa ada masalah di kantor?"

"Hm.. hanya masalah kecil. Tak perlu terlalu di pedulikan."

"Arraseo. Eh, kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan, Kyu? Nanti kau sakiiiiit! Sini aku suapkan yaaaaa." Tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik mulut, Sungmin langsung nyosor menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi omelet yang ia buat ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak siap dengan aksi itu mau tak mau harus menerima.

"Ehmpp.. inghi elau angak(ini terlalu banyak)!" sangking penuhnya mulut Kyuhyun yang belum siap menerima asupan makanan itu, setiap kata yang ia lontarkan pun tak terdengar jelas oleh Sungmin yang masih memamerkan senyuman imutnya itu di samping Kyuhyun.

"Enak, chagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menelan suapannya tadi dengan bantuan segelas air mineral.

"Minnieeee!"

"Eh? Aku kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Lagi.

"Ah.. entahlah. Wajahmu itu selalu membuatku kehilangan kata-kata." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan..

'**chu~**' sebuah kecupan manis mendarat mulus di pipi milik namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun yang kaget mendapat perlakuan manis seperti itu oleh kekasihnya hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan gurat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Kyu... kyu... besok kita main ke Lotte World yuuk! Kyuuu! Kyuu!" rengek Sungmin dengan gerakan bibir yang ia kerucutkan lucu. Sementara yang di ajak bicara masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya akibat tingkah Sungmin yang kelewat aegyo menurutnya.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

_**To : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_Jeongmal mianhe, Kyu. Tidak bisa kah kau mendengar penjelasanku?_

Dengan sedikit ragu, jemari namja kekar bernama Siwon akhirnya mantap akan mengirimkan pesan tersebut untuk Kyuhyun.

Sent!

Sepuluh menit. Lima belas menit. Tiga puluh menit. Ponsel putih milik namja bernama Siwon masih terlihat sepi tanpa ada balasan dari orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Chagi..." panggil seseorang menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunan-lamunannya.

"Hm? Wae, Bummie?" tanya Siwon pada seorang yeoja yang kini telah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa termenung? Apa ada masalah? Ayo cerita padaku, chagi.."

"Anniyo. Gwaenchana." Jawab Siwon sangat tidak meyakinkan. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar tak mencerminkan ia sedang baik-baik saja. Ia tak pandai berbohong.

"Tidak usah kau tutup-tutupi, chagi. Ceritalah padaku agar perasaanmu sedikit tenang, ne?" ujar Kibum lembut sembari mengelus pelan pelipis Siwon.

"Ak.. aku.. aku ada masalah, chagi. Mengenai sahabatku."

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan sahabatmu itu?" Kibum menghentikan sejenak kegiatan yang sebelumnya ia lakukan dan menyimak penuturan Siwon dengan seksama.

"Kami di adu domba. Argh... Semuanya serba salah paham." Ucap Siwon sembari mengeluh nafasnya panjang.

"Hm.. bicara empat matalah dengannya. Jelaskan semuanya secara rinci."

"Sudah, chagi... tapi dia tidak mau merespon sama sekali. Aku bingung!" Pasrah Siwon.

"Datangi dia, chagi. Kau tak boleh diam menunggu saja. Arra?"

"Ne, arraseo. Gomawo, chagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, eoh. Jebal.. hanya kau yang aku punya." rengek Siwon pada Kibum yang kini hanya tersenyum malu mendengar penuturan ajaib namjachingunya itu. Siwon memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu dan menenggelamkannya dalam dekapan yang hangat.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

'drrttt.. drrttt..' bunyi ponsel seorang yeoja cantik berkulit putih susu berbunyi. Sementara sang pemilik ponsel sedang sibuk memilah-milah baju yang ada di dalam lemarinya. Yeoja cantik itu pun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan memutuskan untuk merespon panggilan di ponselnya.

"Yeobseo.."

"Yeobseo, chagi. Kau sudah siap?" terdengar suara seorang namja yang sangat lembut dari ujung sana.

"Belum.. aku masih belum tau akan berpakaian apa." Jawab yeoja bernama Sungmin itu sambil tetap mengaduk-aduk lemarinya tanpa melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Aku sudah di depan, Minnieah.. Palli.."

"MWO? Ini masih jam 2 kan? Aku kira kau janji menjemputku sejam lagi!"

"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menemuimu, Minnieah. Palli! Palli! Aku menunggumu di depan 7 menit lagi. Kalau sampai telat, kau akan ku hukum! Tut.. tut.. tut.." belum sempat ingin menyanggah perintah sang namjachingu, panggilan tadi sudah di putus sepihak oleh penelfon.

"Issshhh! Pakai apa nihh?" gumam Sungmin bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal sama sekali.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

Seorang yeoja seksi terlihat tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya di dalam sebuah mobil Audi merah yang terparkir di halaman sebuah apartemen elite. Yeoja itu terlihat seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Sepertinya sudah dua jam lebih ia menunggu tanpa hasil di tempat itu dengan perasaan was-was di dalam hatinya. Jelas saja, menjadi 'stalker' seperti saat ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya.

Saat ia mulai jenuh dan berniat untuk menyudahi kegiatan menguntitnya itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang ia tunggu-tungg muncul. Nampak seorang namjas berpenampilan rapi keluar dari pintu apartemen dan berjalan menuju salah satu mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari jangkauan mata sang yeoja tadi. Dengan sigap yeoja itu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap mengikuti kemana pun mobil itu pergi. Berjarak kira-kira 2 meter, mobil Audi merah milik yeoja itu berhasil menguntit mobil Hyundai hitam di depannya dengan tetap waspada agar pemilik kendaraan itu tidak curiga atas keberadaannya.

Kini mobil hitam di depannya itu terlihat akan mampir ke salah satu toko bunga yang berada di pinggir jalan, dengan segera yeoja tadi memperlambat gerakan mobilnya dan berhenti tak jauh dari mobil hitam tadi. Tak perlu lama ia menunggu, mobil Hyundai hitam tadi kembali bergerak meneruskan perjalanannya, dan ia juga kembali menguntit di belakangnya.

Selang beberapa lama menguntit, mobil Hyundai hitam tadi kini terlihat masuk ke dalam salah satu kompleks perumahan sederhana di sudut kota Seoul.

"Eh? Kenapa dia jalan ke tempat kumuh seperti ini sih?" oceh yeoja yang menguntit tadi saat harus menghadapi kondisi jalanan yang lumayan sempit di daerah itu. Agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan—karena kondisi jalan yang cukup sempit—, yeoja tadi sengaja membiarkan mobil hitam tadi berjalan duluan di depannya hingga lumayan jauh.

Mengejar ketinggalannya, yeoja bernama Tiffany itu melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat. Setelah mendapati pertigaan di depannya, ia melihat mobil Hyundai hitam tadi tak jauh dari sana sedang terparkir rapi di pinggir jalan. Seorang namja berpakaian rapi keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan menuju ke salah satu rumah dengan membawa bunga yang tadi sudah ia beli.

"Mau apa Kyuhyun disini?"

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Minnie mana sih? Lama sekali! Sudah 15 menit aku menunggunya di luar dan dia belum keluar-keluar juga sejak ku telfon tadi. Oke, memang benar sih aku yang salah terlalu cepat menjemputnya, tapi kan tak harus selama ini berganti pakaian? Dia benar-benar minta dihukum!

"Kyuuu.." panggil Minnie dari arah belakangku. Akhirnya selesai juga dia! Aku pun memalingkan wajah ke arahnya bersiap untuk mengomel padanya yang sudah membuatku menunggu lama.

"Minnie, kau—"

'**Deg.**' Satu detik.. dua detik.. tiga detik.. dan seterusnya aku masih terpaku melihat keindahan yang terpampang jelas di wajahku. Sungmin dengan dandanannya yang natural mengenakan dress putih polkadot pink sampai di atas lutut dengan rambut ponytail yang sangat serasi dengan gayanya hari ini.

"Kyu? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba diam? Mianheyo aku kelamaan milih bajunya, Kyunnie.. Gwaenchanha?" kini Sungmin yang hanya berjarak 20 centi di hadapanku memamerkan aegyonya. Ia mengerucutkan bibir plumnya itu lucu sembari memain-mainkan jari kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. Bagaimana aku bisa marah kalau dia semanis itu?

"Eh? Anni.. anni.. kau harus dihukum!" ucapku dengan wajah yang dipaksa terlihat marah, padahal sebenarnya saat ini aku benar-benar sedang menutupi rasa gugupku! Aku kini sungguh tak bisa memandang ke arah wajahnya, bisa-bisa ia sadar pipiku ini telah bersemu merah!

"Dihukum? Kyunnie.. jangan hukum aku.. jebal.." Omo, kini Sungmin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan menatapku dengan puppy eyes yang sangat... lucu! aish Sungmin, bisakah kau berhenti bersikap aegyo seperti itu? Mana tahan aku melihat wajahmu yang manis, pipimu yang menggembung lucu, dan.. bibir menggodamu yang sangat ingin ku lumat habis itu! Sepertinya benteng pertahananku akan runtuh.

'chu~' yang benar saja, benteng ke-gengsi-anku sepertinya sudah runtuh. Ku cium lembut bibir plum yeoja yang masih bengong di hadapanku itu tanpa seizinnya. Bukan aku yang terlalu nafsu melumat bibir plum Sungmin. Salahkan bibirnya yang sedari tadi menggoda imanku!

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang ku habiskan untuk menikmati setiap inci bibir plum yeoja di hadapanku ini. Aku benar-benar tak tahu! Namun, rasanya bibir yang ku lumat ini bergerak-gerak aneh, dan..

"Bwahahahhaahahaha.." Sungmin tiba-tiba melepaskan ciumanku dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ada apa?

"Kau kenapa, eoh?"

"Hmmpf.. anniyo, Kyunnie, kau lucu! Kau tak marah padaku kan? Kau gengsi kan? Ayolah mengaku saja, Kyunnie.." ucap Sungmin menggodaku. Aigoo Kyuhyun kau benar-benar babo!

"A.. anni. Aku masih marah denganmu. Kajja! Kita pergi!" ucapku sambil tetap menutupi wajahku yang kian memerah dan menarik lengan Sungmin untuk mengikutiku ke mobil.

"kkkk~" sementara aku menariknya, Sungmin terdengar cekikikan di belakangku.

"Eh, itu bunga untukku kan?" ucap Sungmin yang sadar dengan benda yang aku genggam sedari tadi di tangan kananku. Aku diam saja. Aku terlalu malu untuk kembali berbicara. Sungguh memalukan tingkahku hari ini! Kyuhyun paboya!

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Sungmin POV*

"Hueeek.. hueekk.."

"kkkk~"

"Ya! Kenapa cekikikan begitu sih, Minnie? Ada yang lucu?"

"Tentu saja lucu, Kyu. Masa naik Bungee Drop saja langsung muntah sih? Hihihihi.. padahal tadi.."

"Ya! Berhenti mengolok-olokku!" Oh ya, aku belum cerita ya? Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu aku dan Kyuhyun sampai di Lotte World. Biasanya kan orang akan naik ke wahana yang ringan-ringan dulu sebelum mencoba yang lebih extreme, tapi Kyuhyun...

"_Hei Minnie! Ayo kita naik Bungee Drop!"_

"_Tapi Kyu, ini kan masih awal. Lagian tadi kan kita habis makan. Kenapa ti—"_

"_Ah.. kau takut kan, Minnie? Bilang saja.."_

"_Anniyo! Baiklah, ayo! Siapa takut!"_

Itulah sebab kenapa aku bisa mengolok-olok Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang sibuk menetralisir keadaan perutnya. Hihihi siapa suruh sok jago!

"Nih minum dulu, Kyu." Ucapku sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang baru saja aku beli.

"Gwaenchana? Apa kau mau pulang, chagi?" sambungku menanyakan keadaannya. Kan jelek juga kalau bersenang-senang di Lotte World sementara Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang kurang enak.

"Ne, gwaenchana, chagi.." respon Kyuhyun setelah meneguk habis sebotol air mineral tadi sambil tersenyum manis sekali padaku. Ah.. rasanya aku ingin terus menikmati senyumannya itu..

"Kalau gitu kita naik Ballon Sky Ride yuk, Kyu. Kajja!" tanganku meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat sembari berjalan santai menuju wahana yang akan kami naiki.

"Minnie.." panggilnya dengan suara yang sangat halus.

"Ne, Kyu. Waeyo?" Kutatap wajahnya yang kini sedang memandang kosong ke arah depan. Entahlah aku salah atau tidak, tapi.. mimik wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah aneh. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Andai hari esok tak ada lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, chagi?" bicara apa sih Kyuhyun ini? Kenapa alur pembicaraannya aneh sekali?

"Maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti, Kyu.."

"Meskipun hari esok tak ada lagi, aku akan terus mendampingimu, Minnie. Aku harap kau juga demikian. Saranghae, Minnieah.. Jeongmal saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, Kyu. Aku juga tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji."

Kami pun berjalan dalam diam. Sejak ucapanku yang terakhir itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak angkat bicara. Ada apa sih?

Kulirik lagi wajah Kyuhyun. Dan.. omo!

"Kyu? Kau menangis? Ada apa, chagi?" kulihat bulir demi bulir air mata menetes dari matanya. Kenapa dia? Ada apa? Apakah insiden muntah tadi membuatnya semakin aneh dan sedikit sentimentil? Aku sangat khawatir!

"Ah.. anniyo, chagi. Ini hanya kelilipan debu kok. Eh, ayo kita naik wahananya!" Kyuhyun pun menarik tanganku dan setengah menyeretku naik ke Balloon Sky Ride yang menjadi tujuan kami. Aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal..

"Eh, Minnieah, kenapa tasmu kelihatannya berat sekali? Isinya apa sih?" Omona.. aku lupa! Hari ini kan aku berencana memberikan kado yang kubawa ini untuk Kyuhyun! Hampir saja..

"Iya.. ini, Kyu! Aku bekerja keras untuk membelikanmu itu. Aku harap kau menyukainya, Kyu.." Aku pun menyodorkan bingkisan itu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini? Aku buka ya!"

"Eh.. nanti saja, Kyu."

"Apa gunanya kau memberiku kado kalau aku tak membukanya?"

"Arraseo. Bukalah.."

Kyuhyun pun kini terlihat sibuk membuka bingkisan yang kuberikan tadi dan..

"Ini kan.."

"Iya. Kau suka, Kyu?"

"Tapi.. jas ini kan mahal, Minnieah?"

"Hehe.. anniyo."

_FLASHBACK_

'drrrttt... drrrtt..' dering ponsel berhasil menyadarkanku dari alam mimpi. Kulirik jam yang berada di dinding kamarku dengan mata yang masih sangat lengket. Sudah jam 6? MWO? Gawat.. aku telat mengantarkan susu pagi ini! Jangan-jangan telepon itu dari atasanku! Dengan gerakan sigap aku pun mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat layarnya terlebih dulu.

"Yeobseo.."

"Yeobseo, Minnieaah." Suara itu bukan suara atasanku. Melainkan..

"Eh? Henry? Kukira kau bosku. Waeyo?"

"Bos? Ah.. jangan-jangan kau tak mengantar susu pagi ini ya? Hahahaha dasar ceroboh!" ejek Henry dari ujung sana sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa! Aku baru bangun.. Ada apa kau menelfonku?" tanyaku penasaran dengan tujuan awal Henry menghubungiku.

"Ah iya aku sampai lupa! Soal uang yang kau mau pinjam pada majikan saudaraku kemarin. Kau jadi ingin meminjamnya? Berapa yang kau perlukan?"

"Eh? Jinjja? Jadi aku bisa meminjamnya?" mataku yang tadi lengket langsung terbuka lebar dan berbinar-binar.

"Ne.. kau ada di rumah kan? Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu."

_FLASHBACK END_

"Gomawo.. tapi, kenapa kau memberikanku hadiah seperti ini? Dan kenapa kau memberikanku sekarang?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit terlihat serius.

"Ak.. aku.. aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu, Kyu. Sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Besok hari jadi kita yang keempat, dan alasan aku memberi bingkisan ini sekarang padamu karena... karena aku takut kau akan sibuk esok hari. Aku takut kau tak punya waktu untukku seperti tahun la—"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memelukku erat. Erat sekali hingga aku seakan tak bisa bernafas.

"Kyu.. sessakkh.."

"Saranghaeyo, Minnie.. Saranghaeyo.. Maafkan aku yang dulu tak bisa ada di sampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku. Mianheyo.. jebal.. mianheyo.. aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Hiks.. mianhe." suara isakan terdengar saat itu juga. Apakah Kyuhyun menangis? Kyuhyun menangis untukku?

"Kyu.."

"Mianhe.. hiks.."

"Kyu.. gwaenchana. Saranghaeyo, Kyu.. hiks.. berhentilah menangis, aku jadi ikut sedih." Di dalam pelukan hangat itu kami menangis sesegukkan. Aku terharu. Aku terharu Kyuhyun masih memikirkanku. Aku menangis. Aku menangis karena aku bahagia. Aku harap semua ini tak akan pernah berakhir.

*Sungmin POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Tanggal 12 Juli. Aku ingat pada tanggal ini Sungmin... ah, anniyo! Aku tak boleh berpikiran buruk mengenai hari ini! Tapi.. perasaanku..

"Kyu.. gwaenchana. Saranghaeyo, Kyu.. hiks.. berhentilah menangis, aku jadi ikut sedih." Isak Sungmin sembari terus menenangkanku.

_Ya Tuhan, tolong.. hentikanlah waktu saat ini juga. Saat aku memeluk erat tubuh yeoja yang sangat aku cintai ini. Aku ingin terus berada di sisinya._

_Tuhan, tolong.. apabila benar bukan takdir kami bersama, ambil saja aku. Aku siap menggantikan posisi Sungmin yang terluka pada saat itu. Kumohon.. jangan biarkan yeoja yang sangat aku cintai ini terluka.._

_Tuhan, tolong.. apabila benar takdir Sungmin untuk pergi, tolong ikut sertakan aku. Ajak aku ikut dengannya. Aku tak akan mampu hidup di dunia ini sendiri tanpa ada dirinya. Kumohon tuhan.. jangan pisahkan kami. Aku sangat mencintainya.. Jebal.._

"Gomawo kau telah bersabar untukku, Minnie. Jangan menangis, ne? Kita akan turun sebentar lagi. Aku sudah berhenti menangis kok." Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Senyum pun ku kembangkan di wajahku agar membuatnya tak semakin khawatir.

"Ne.." Sungmin pun tersenyum meskipun wajahnya masih sembab karena sudah menangis.

Wahana yang kami naiki pun berhenti dan kami berdua segera turun. Aku memakai jas yang Sungmin berikan padaku tadi. Meskipun terlihat tak cocok dengan situasi dan kondisi yang lumayan panas, tapi tak sedikitpun aku pedulikan. Kami terus berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil menikmati suasana senja yang sangat cantik.

"Kyu.." ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

"Hm?"

'chu' bibir plum Sungmin kini menempel hangat di bibirku. Dengan semangat ia mengulum bibirku lembut. Posisinya kini terlihat sangat susah karena tingginya yang tak setara denganku. Ia berjinjit dan menopang tangannya ke di badanku agar tak terjatuh. Benar-benar lucu!

Setelah semenit berlalu, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan memamerkan senyumannya yang sangat manis di hadapanku. Baru kali ini aku melihat sisi 'agresif' dari yeoja yang kupacari selama 4 tahun itu.

"Sudah jam 6 sore, yuk kita balik ke mobil." Ajak Sungmin yang tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku.

Sementara kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar Lotte World, mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada salah satu hal yang menarik di dalam toko souvenir yang kami lewati.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ya, Minnie. Tunggu aku!"

"Ne.." Dengan cepat aku pun memasuki toko souvenir itu, mengambil topi kelinci yang menarik perhatianku, membawanya ke kasir, kemudian bergegas kembali ke tepat Sungmin menungguku.

Sungmin terlihat sedang memainkan ponselnya. Berniat ingin memberi kejutan, aku mengendap-endap ke arahnya dan..

'plukh..' topi kelinci yang kubeli tadi kusematkan di kepala Sungmin yang kini terlihat terkejut namun tak lama setelahnya tersenyum lucu memamerkan sederet gigi kelinci miliknya. Benar-benar mirip!

"Kyeopta!" spontan kata itulah yang berhasil meluncur mulus dari bibirku.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie.."

"Ne. Kajja. Kita pulang!"

Dengan langkah pelan kami berdua meninggalkan arena permainan Lotte World dan menuju ke parkiran yang ada di seberang arena permainan ini.

"Kyu.. anginnya kencang sekali.." eluh Sungmin sambil memegang roknya yang terbang kesana-kemari.

"Ayo kalau begitu kita ke mobil. Palli!" Kutarik lengan Sungmin agar mempercepat langkahnya mengikutiku. Tapi..

"Aaah.. topinya, Kyu! Topinya terbang!" Sungmin pun melepaskan genggaman tanganku di lengannya dan berlari menuju jalan dimana topi yang aku berikan tadi jatuh.

'drrtt.. drrt..' ponselku berbunyi. Segera ku angkat panggilan itu sembari berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Yeobseo?" ucapku saat mengangkat telepon dari nomer yang tak ku kenal.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihmu, Kyu.."

"MWO?" Segera ku arahkan pandanganku ke arah Sungmin yang sedang berjongkok di jalan memungut topinya dan memalingkan perhatian ke sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi yang sedang menuju ke arah Sungmin.

"SUNGMIIIIIIIN! AWAAAS!" Dengan segenap tenaga, aku berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan..

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

_Setahun Kemudian.._

"Eom..ma.. Ap..pa.." lirih seorang bayi dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar lemah.

"Omo! Bayi kita sudah bisa memanggil kita dengan sebutan Eomma dan Appa, chagi!" panggil seorang yeoja pada suaminya yang kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Jeongmal? Omo.. nae aegi kyeopta!" sang suami kini menggendong anaknya yang masih berusia beberapa bulan itu dengan hati-hati dan penuh rasa sayang. Benar-benar suami yang baik!

"Eh, chagi. Ini sudah jam 6.30. Sebaiknya kau berangkat kerja sekarang. Nanti telat, lho!"

"Arraseo, chagi. Eh ya, sebentar aku akan mengunjungi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kau mau ikut, chagi? Sudah cukup lama aku tak mengunjungi mereka."

"Ah aku ingin, tapi.. anak kita siapa yang jaga, Siwonnie?"

"Ah kalau begitu kau di rumah saja jaga Kyumin kita. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Annyeong, Bummie, Kyumin.."

"Annyeong.. hati-hati yaa, chagi.." yeoja bernama Kibum itu melambaikan tangannya dari pintu rumah seraya mengantar kepergian sang suami ke kantor. Setelah suaminya pergi, ia kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengurusi bayinya yang di beri nama Choi Kyu Min itu.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyunnah! Apa kabar?"

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Siwonnie. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Ah.. aku tahu kau pasti baik-baik saja! Hehe.. Kabarku baik, Kyu. Eh ya, Kibum beserta anakku, Kyumin, tak bisa ikut denganku kesini. Mian.. Mianhe kalau aku juga baru kali ini sempat mengunjungimu."

"_Anniyo, gwaenchana, Siwonnie. Aku senang kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Gomawo.."_

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Apa dia baik-baik juga? Aku merindukan kalian.."

"_Ne.. Sungmin baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau tau kan aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan segenap hati? Hehehe. Aku juga merindukanmu."_

"Aku tak bisa lama, Kyu. Aku ada kerjaan. Maklum manager baru hehe mianhe, Kyu. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Bye..." Siwon pun beranjak dari tempat berjongkok, merapihkan baju serta celananya yang kotor terkena noda tanah dari sekelilingnya, dan kembali ke kantor untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Saat ini taman sedang ramai-ramainya dikunjungi oleh anak-anak dan pengunjung lainnya. Anak-anak terlihat bahagia bermain di arena bermain mereka sementara pengunjung lainnya ada yang sedang berjogging, ada yang bermain musik, dan ada juga yang sedang berpiknik seperti kami. Yah.. aku dan Sungmin.

"Minnie.."

"Hm?"

'cuupp..' aku mencium bibir plum yeoja di hadapanku itu sembari mendekapnya erat di dalam pelukanku. Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin melepas pelukanku dengan paksa dan tak lupa dengan ciuman ku.

"Ya! Kyu! Aku maluuuu.." Sungmin kini menutup wajahnya menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Omo.. kyeopta!

"Malu? Malu kenapa?"

"Banyak yang liaaaat! Ini kan tempat umum, Kyu!" oceh Sungmin sambil terus menutupi wajahnya yang makin memerah.

"Aigo.. Minnieah, sini tatap mataku." Kutarik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya namun tetap saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Aku malu!"

"Kenapa malu, eoh?"

"Banyak orang di sini, Kyu. Mereka semua menjadikan kita tontonan. Aku malu!" Sungmin kembali menutupi wajahnya yang makin memerah dengan tangannya yang kulepaskan.

"MWOOO? YA! KAU MEMANG PABO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" aku tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan yeoja polos nan pabo ini.

"Ya! Kenapa ketawa, Kyu? Huh!" Kini Sungmin terlihat kesal dengan pipinya yang ia gembungkan dan bibir yang ia kerucutkan lucu.

"Hmpfh.. Kau ini memang lucu! Bwahahahahaha..." tawa ku kembali lepas. Benar-benar tak dapat kutahan!

"Kenapa, eoh?" akhirnya aku berusaha menghentikan tertawaku dan memberi yeoja polos di hadapanku ini sedikit penjelasan.

"Ha.. ha.. huff.. begini ya, Lee Sungmin.." Sungmin terlihat menyimak, "kita. Aku dan kamu. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sudah menjadi arwah selama setahun. Yah mungkin karena cara mati kita yang tidak wajar makanya kita gentayangan di dunia manusia. Apa kau lupa? Mana bisa manusia normal melihat kita. Yah... kecuali mereka memiliki indra keenam sih.."

'pluuk..' Sungmin terlihat memukul keningnya pelan.

"Omo.. aku lupa! Bwahahahahahaha aku benar-benar paboyaa. Hahahahahaa.." Nah, sekarang giliran Sungmin yang menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar yeoja aneh.

"Kau ini.. haahahhahaha.." Kami pun membaringkan tubuh kami berdua di rerumputan hijau sembari memandangi langit cerah pada pagi ini. Indahnya...

*Kyuhyun POV end*

.

.

-oo-

.

.

"Permisi, noona. Ini makanannya.." ucap seorang perawat pada seorang yeoja yang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya di atas sebuah tempat tidur.

"Anniyo! Aku tidak mauu! Aku mau ketemu Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun akan datang sebentar lagi." teriak yeoja tadi pada sang perawat.

"Noona, mianhe. Orang yang Anda bicarakan itu sudah meninggal."

"Mwo? Kau menuduhku membunuhnya? Aaaaah? Aku tak membunuhnyaa! Aku hanya menabrak yeoja brengsek yang mengganggu hubungan kami berdua! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" yeoja tadi berteriak-teriak dan memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit. Hal ini sudah menjadi tontonan biasa bagi perawat di rumah sakit jiwa itu.

"Hm.. lagi-lagi mengamuk ya?" ujar seorang perawat lain yang baru masuk ke ruangan pasien —karena mendengar suara yang bising dari ruangan itu— kepada perawat yang membawa makanan tadi.

"Ne, yeoja ini sepertinya sedang larut dalam perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar."

"Kasihan dia..."

"Benar. Sangat kasihan.."

.

.

-oo-

.

.

_Terimakasih Tuhan, Engkau telah memberiku kesempatan kedua, Engkau telah mendengarkan seluruh doaku, Engkau menggapaiku dan tak pernah jauh dariku._

_Terimakasih Tuhan, Engkau telah memberikan hal terindah di dalam hidup dan matiku, Engkau pertemukan aku dengan seorang malaikat cantik yang sangat sempurna. Tak henti-hentinya aku memanjatkan rasa syukurku ini padaMu._

_Sekali lagi terimakasih, Tuhan. Aku pasti akan menjaga pemberianMu sebaik-baiknya. Aku berjanji.._

_-Kyuhyun-_

.

.

**THE END**

~~~~~~~oo~~~~~~~

Yuhuuuuu~~ akhirnya author berhasil menyelesaikan cerita ini. Gomawo buat readers yang udh setia membaca ff ini dan meninggalkan jejaknya (^^)v

Mian kalau selama proses pembuatan ff ini author suka bikin kesalahan, typo, terlambat update, dsb. ya! author manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan #eeaa

Sekali lagi gomawo, chingu^^ *bow*

~~~~~~~oo~~~~~~~

**hyuknie : **henrynya dipasangkan sama author hihihi #plak

**chabluebilubilu : **nda kok, Siwonnya jadi baik sama Kyu dan Min. Bahkan dia sampai menamakan anaknya dengan nama Kyumin kan di akhir cerita? hihihi

**1307 kms** : nda kok, ini udah finish ceritanya^^

**mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends : **gomawo chingu udah ngertiin author. aisssh jadi malu^^

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : **wah.. ala ala sharp commentnya Kyuhyun nih, chingu^^

**ibchoco : **sampai chap 7 ini chingu^^ udah puas belum sm endingnya?

**BbuingBbuing137 :** selamat membaca chingu^^

**iinx . artie1 : **lumayan mirip sih, tapi kalo gitu Kyuhyun aja dong yang mati? hihihi gimana nih endingnya menurut chingu?

**Minniegalz : **udah kejawab di chap ini kan chingu?^^ tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan takdir ;)

**cherrizka980826 : **dia lebih milih Kibum kok, kan cinta pertamanya si Kibum, lagian Sungmin udah ada Kyuhyun kan? hehe^^

**Kyuminalways89 : **hihihi author berhasil ya bikin Tiffany jahat banget di ff ini?

**Kyurin minnie : **soalnya baru ada scene yang tepat untuk Kibum hihihi~

**SSungMine : **hai readers baik hati^^ udh di update kan? gimana nih endingnya? puas?

**rafah aulia : **hihihi gomawoo udah nungguin ff ini^^ *bow* gimana endingnya? puas ga?

**Andhisa joyers : ***numpang teriak juga* KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ jahat banget sih kamu! hahahaa tiffany udh dapet ganjarannya kok di chap ending kali ini. Gimana endingnya? puas ga?

**Pikapika : **maaf baru balas reviewnya, author ga nnton SMTown lebih prefer nabung buat SS5 nanti soalnya hehe^^Gimana endingnya? puas ga?

**Cho Sungmin : ** ne udh di lanjut^^ gimana? puas sama endingnya ga?

**Cho Minna : **Kyaaaa~~ kamu baca kilat ya? gomawoooo *bow* makasih juga udh sampe nangis baca ff author ini. aish jadi terharu nih ;)

**sansan : **mian author baru bisa update sekarang ya ;( gimana? puas sama endingnya ga?

**mitade13 : **annyeoooong^^ terimakasih yaa udh berminat baca ff ini hehe^^ gimana endingnya? puas ga chingu?

~~~~~~~oo~~~~~~~

Akhirnya selesai juga~ gomawo chingu^^ tetap dukung ff author yang lain ya? Masih ada 'When I Can't Sing Anymore' yang udh menuju part akhir dan 'Angel in The Evil House' ff baru author.

Gamsa~~ *bow*


End file.
